Life Unexpected
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Modern AU: Life is always throwing unexpected things Merlin's way, but the most unexpected thing comes in the form of Arthur Pendragon… and an unexpected pregnancy. Warning Mpreg, Merthur, GwenxMorgana in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Positively Positive

**Warning: Mpreg, slash and language **

**Life **_**Unexpected**_

**Chapter one: **_**Positively **_**Positive**

_It starts on a rug,_

_Before a roaring fire, _

_On a winter's afternoon…_

The last of the snow is vanishing from the streets though it's still cold and there is a chance of more snowfall but for now its clear skies. It's the weekend, he should be enjoying it with Will and Gwen but he is making his way through the streets. It's a long walk from his house; his mother never shops at Good to Go. She doesn't trust Cedric (the stores odd and slightly shifty owner), doesn't trust the too quiet neighborhood or the strange things in the shop. He likes to try and sell people things they don't need, things no one in their right mind needs. But it's the only place he can go without his mother knowing or anyone seeing him.

Everyone loves to gossips in Camelot. Everyone knew about the time he fainted at the doctor's. It was forgotten by week's end though; apparently Chelsea Aims dumped her boyfriend Scott Wyatt for cheating on her with Vivian Swan (the school's head Cheerleader.) It was probably never true but it was enough to make a scene. It was more exciting then 'Merlin fainted at the doctor's'.

It's amazing how they miss the really big things. Like when Will got arrested for shop lifting, but no one really knows Will (no one really knew Merlin either) so they didn't care. Merlin just somehow had been seen enough to spend a few days in the spotlight. But it was one time and one time only. If only they knew what happened six weeks ago. He'd still be talked about. It was better this way though; he could push that night, _those months_, into the back of mind.

If only.

He hasn't seen him since _that night _though. He went away after that, to his holiday house for Christmas to spend it with family. He got back last Monday, apparently, so why didn't he let Merlin know? The brightly and badly painted Good to Go store appeared up ahead, the rusty old seats still stacked on top of the wonky tables. He squinted his eyes as the sun beamed bright of the orange paint, he blindly pushed the dirty glass door open.

The shop is dimly lit inside. Black curtains are draped over the doors so the sun doesn't come in. The floor is grimy and marked by shoes, mostly Cedric's. There are two middle aisles, where he wants to go is furthest from the door. Passed the counter, where Cedric is sitting, with his feet propped up on the counter and an out-of-date newspaper in his hands. Candles and incense burn beside his feet, the shop smells stuffy with a hint of cinnamon.

He walks as quietly as he can towards the far side of the store, passed the bread stand and food aisles and to the aisle that has random items people might need in a hurry. This is also where the 'who the hell would buy that' items are. He doesn't look at the useless junk today; he is scanning the shelves frantically for what he needs. He reaches for a blue box, labeled 'you are one of a few.' Yeah he was one of a few and he would have liked the information before…

"Back again, Merlin."

Merlin almost drops the box, his hands trembling and his heart pounding. He peeks around the corner to see that the chair is empty, Cedric's paper abandoned on the counter top. He shakes his head and turns back to face the shelf, nearly jumping out of his skin when he sees Cedric beside him. God this guy gets around fast.

"Oh I see what's happened here" he fiddles with his small goatee and leans sluggishly against the shelf "you could probably sell it on Ebay."

Merlin looks at him with utter disgust but he quickly hides it "sell what?"

He chuckles dryly and tapes the box in Merlin's still trembling hands "Second or third one?"

Merlin scowls "I'm not…" he trails off, feeling bile sting his throat. He turns his head away and empties his breakfast onto the scratched floorboards. He wipes his mouth with the back of sleeve and stands up again, wrapping his too-thin arms around himself protectively.

"Oh, that happens" Cedric smiles and walks towards the freezer and collects the mop and bucket that were leaning against the icy glass doors. "Go pee on the stick Merlin" he said walking passed him, patting him on the shoulder.

Merlin does.

The bathroom is terrible. The mirror hung over the chipped and grimy basin is a mass of spiral cracks, any moment it could shatter into thousands of pieces. The walls and doors are covered with graffiti. He can see hearts, stars, crosses, names and names and a stick figuring pointing a gun at their head. This is unnerving. He looks away from the drawing and down at the stick that is held by two unsteady hands. The countdown begins.

Cedric is waiting for him when he returns. Merlin is a lot calmer then he thought he would be. Then again, this is the second time, the first time he nearly fainted. He convinced himself it was wrong once he had composed himself. This proved it was right and he was wrong. He leant heavily against the counter, Cedric blow out a pink bubble then popped it, it echoed loudly in the near silent store. He rocked back on the chair, looking relaxed and at ease.

"Well?" he asked popping the gum again "is you or isn't you?"

Merlin looked down at the test, a plus sign. Yes, yes he was.

"Ok, you don't have to talk" he had his arms folded now, his head turned slightly to the left.

Merlin fished out his wallet and chucked a bill onto the counter and the stick. If he walked away maybe it wouldn't be real.

"Don't leave that pee stick here" Cedric said, eyeing it with disgust. Had he looked at the shop? "I don't want people thinking it's me."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the older man and snatched up the test, "I'll tell my rapist to wear a condom next time."

* * *

It's a shorter walk to Gwen's then it is to home. He doesn't want to go home right now; he doesn't want to see how his mother struggles to support them both yet is always with a smile. Gwen's place is a second home to him. She is his sister in many ways; she was the first person he met after moving to Camelot. She is the only person he feels like seeing at the moment, he will be able to tell her and know she will keep it a secret. But it won't stay that way forever; this secret will be known as sure as the summer will come.

Now it's still cold. The sun is leaving for the day and taking its warmth with it, leaving behind a bitter chill. Merlin wraps his arms around himself and quickens his pace. It's another block to Gwen's; she lives at the end of Daisy Avenue. It's a house everyone can spot; even if they aren't looking for it. Most of the houses in this street are old and in need of repainting or fixing or both. They all seem to look the same, old and boring, each made of limestone and almost hidden beneath vines and tall trees. Only three of them look different and only five of the limestone houses look nice. The rest are either empty or uncared for.

Gwen's street is off a cross road. They used to stand in the middle and make wishes, until someone told them that you make deals not wishes and to make a deal means you have to give up your soul. They never did that again. But as Merlin stands dead center, Marvel Street behind him, Daisy Avenue before him and Little Creek road to the left and right, he thinks that selling his soul wouldn't be so bad. A black SUV speeding towards him tears him from his thoughts and he scrambles out of the way just in time.

He knows that car, its Arthur's, it has the Pendragon Crest on the license plate. He is back. He wavers on the edge of curve; it's only a short walk to Little Creek, one of the main hang out places. He should bring Gwen; make it like he had planned to go there. He actually hated it though, the water was always too cold and the rocks were sharp and he and Will had cut themselves countless times. But Gwen liked it there.

Gwen is watching 'Just like Heaven' for what must be the 20th time when he arrives. She jumps up and greets him at the door, her hair is messy and she is wearing track pants and a pale pink blouse. He wants to tell her right now but it can wait, he needs to see Arthur first. Just to make it feel real. He waits on the sofa, staring at the frozen scene as Gwen hunts down her jeans and a sweater.

They leave the house five minutes later. They share small talk, Gwen reminds Merlin that it's his turn to host a movie night; she tells him she brought a new top, something purple with crisscrossed straps. He nods and smiles, stuffs his cold hands into his pockets and lets Gwen loop her arm through his. The fall silent as the sound of laughter and splashing water drifts towards them. He can hear Arthur's voice; he can hear Arthur's voice in his sleep.

They sit in the shade on an old red checkered rug. Gwen passes him a coke that she grabbed from the fridge before they left. He takes it but places it down unopened beside him. It's nice to sit down after his long walk. It's cool and serene here, though he has said he hates it. Maybe it's just the sharp rocks and icy water he hates, it's nice here. Looking down at the clear creek and watching, _searching_ for Arthur.

He can't see him at the moment, but they will have to walk pass to get back to their car. He just needs to look at him, to see that hidden love he has for him. Six weeks is a long time, six weeks and only maybe two week's worth of texting in the space of four weeks. He said he was just busy and the texts grew shorter and further apart. Six weeks can change a lot. But so can one moment, one perfect moment and one not so right choice.

Not that he knew he was 'one of a few.' But even if he had, well he didn't think it would have stopped him from doing it. It was every girls dream at Knight's High to be with Arthur Pendragon; of course he was only at campus every now and then. He was twenty and came to Knight High to co-coach the football team. He was twenty and Merlin would be eighteen in five months. What would people say?

Amazingly no one seemed to notice but maybe they just chose not to notice. If you don't believe something is real, then it isn't. So everyone blindly ignored the looks Arthur gave Merlin while visiting the school. People pretended that Arthur was at home sick rather than spending time with Merlin Emrys, at his house. He never thought he would have liked Arthur so much, he was a perfect prat the first day he met him.

"Are you ok Merlin?"

Merlin snapped out of his reverie and turned to face his friend, her burrow furrowed in concern. "I am…" he picked at the corner of the rug, pulling at the loose strands of cotton. "But there is something I have to tell you" he added with a weary sigh.

"Is it bad?" she reached out to him, her soft hand wrapping around his. "I'm here for you Merlin, you can tell me anything."

Merlin smiled and placed his free hand on top of Gwen's. He cast a forlorn look towards the creek, he could still hear them laughing but Arthur was unseen. They wouldn't hear him from here. He turned back and smiled softly at Gwen. Some of her worry waned. "Gwen."

"Yes" her breathing hitched and she tightened her grip on Merlin's hand.

"I'm…" something caught his eye, a flash of colour then he was watching Arthur walk by. His hair was damp and plastered to his face, the sun light glistened in those damp locks and his crystal blue eyes were as bright as the sky. He was smiling broadly, looking down at a sandy blonde haired girl that had her arm wrapped around his waist. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and he laughed, his thick rich laugh. He looked past her, those endless blue eyes looking from Gwen to him. He quickly averted his eyes and Merlin's heart fell, landing in the pit of stomach and shattering to pieces.

He looked down, blinking away the tears and trying to calm his racing heart. He felt Gwen touching him, her soft voice calling to him from afar. He snapped out of the spell and looked up at his best friend. "I gotta go." He jumped to his feet; he seemed heavier, like his shattered heart weighed him down. She rose after him, reaching for him but he pulled away and broke into a run.

Night found him at his Godfather's house. It was cold and silent here, the street dimly lit by the lampposts. He knocked numbly at the door as he peered in through the window; Gaius was getting out of his lounge chair, looking bothered. Merlin tried to rearrange his features into a more composed and less miserable expression. The heavy door slid open and Gaius squinted at his Godson. Merlin smiled and waved halfheartedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping back to allow the young man to enter.

"Can we sit down and talk?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders in a feeble attempt to look casual.

"Of course" he said with a warm smile and Merlin felt slightly more at ease.

They sat down at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of tea before them and the dim lights above them. Merlin fiddled with his spoon, staring down into the brown liquid like it would help him say those two words. He could feel Gaius's eyes burning into him, his concern thick in the cool air.

"What's going on Merlin?" he asked softly, very softly.

Merlin dropped the spoon, its soft ting too loud for the almost silent night. "I'm…" he paused chewing the inside of his lip.

"You're what Merlin?" he pressed when he didn't continue, a hint of panic in his voice.

Merlin looked up taking a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

Gaius dropped his biscuit into his tea and his mouth fell open in shock. "You can't be."

Merlin shrugged, a weak smile tugging at his lips. "I am one in a few."

"Oh Merlin" Gaius fished out his soggy biscuit and discarded it on the soccer. "What are you going to do?"

He shrugged again, the smile fading "I don't know."

"Who… who did this happen with?"

Merlin looked down, his eyes brimmed with tears. "Arthur."

"As in" he raised his thin gray eyebrow "Arthur Pendragon?"

"Of course" he said weakly.

His Godfather sighed wearily. "Does he know?"

"No" he muttered bleakly. "Only you do."

"Well you need to go home and tell your mother Merlin, then Arthur" he added hesitantly.

Merlin picked up the spoon and stirred his tea absentmindedly. "I don't want to tell him."

"He has a right to know."

"So?" Merlin dropped the spoon and rose to his feet "I gotta get home."

"How far along are you?" he asked like Merlin hadn't stood, ready to leave.

"I guess six weeks" he muttered, thinking of those soft kisses and endless caresses. Thinking of the happiness that faded when Arthur looked away, shattering his heart beyond repair. Arthur didn't want him, why would he? He was a Pendragon and Merlin was just Merlin. He had to erase the memories of him, starting by getting rid of the thing that was a part of him. "I'm gonna get rid of it."

"Merlin" Gaius shot to his feet, appalled "that is not a choice to make lightly. It needs to be disgust between you and Arthur."

"Well Arthur certainly doesn't care about me" he spun on his heel, heading to the door with Gaius in toe.

"Merlin" he had surprising strength for an old man, his grip was firm and demanding. "At least go home and tell your mother."

"I will."

"Promise me Merlin." He said firmly.

Merlin turned in a slow circle to face his Godfather "I promise."

* * *

Gwen is at his house when he gets home. She has a composed look until they are alone in his bedroom. She looks desperate now, her eyes almost shinning with tears and her mouth set in a thin line. He sits down, his legs are sore, he feels tired, _so tired_. She paces in front of him, her arms folded and her head held high, slightly tilted heaven-ward, like there was an answer written on the ceiling. He should tell her but he has a feeling she's already figured it out and wants to confirm her theory with him, she just has to find the right words.

She stops and takes a seat beside him, her hands folded in her lap and the pale pink nail polish shins in the dim light. She looks at him levelly and takes a deep breath. "Are you" she hesitates. Twisting her hands together nervously but keeping her eyes glued to his. "Merlin, are you pregnant?"

"Yes" he replied promptly.

"Oh my God." She breathed, her hands covering her mouth "Oh my God."

Merlin laughed at this. He wasn't sure why but her frantic 'oh my God' reminded him of her and Morgana gushing about cute boys and/or the latest gossip to rock Knight's High. And it felt so good to laugh, to laugh about this like it was a joke. He knows it not, it's very serious indeed, but for a brief moment he will laugh about it, because it's better than falling apart. Gwen must sense this to, because she joins in, he can still see the seriousness in her brown eyes but the smile is there.

It comes to an end though, like all good things. And they are left in a strange silence that isn't so silent. The air is filled with those unasked questions and each answer is already balancing on the tip of his tongue. But she doesn't ask, instead he is pulled into a loving embrace. But when it's over the questions come, half whispered so his mother won't hear. He answers all them, telling her everything. When all is said they are both lying down, the bed soft and warm against their backs.

"Are you going to keep it?" is the last question that pierces the night air.

"I don't know" he chewed at the inside of his lip, his fingers drumming against his sides "should I?"

"That's not something I can tell you" she said, a tinge of sorrow to her words.

"I have to tell my mother" he whispered.

"I will be there, if you want me to be?"

Merlin smiled and rolled onto his side, he could feel sleep crashing in. "In the morning?"

Gwen mirrored his smile "In the morning."

* * *

Morning comes too fast. The night isn't long enough; the darkness disappearing too early, the morning sickness is getting worse. Gwen is rubbing soothing circles on his back as he heaves into the bowl, feeling weaker by the second. When he has nothing left he collapsed against Gwen who pressed a class of water to his quivering lips. The taste lingers long after he has rinsed his mouth and scrubbed his teeth clean. The tea he drinks is minty from the toothpaste and his mother watches him cautiously from behind the breakfast bar.

She has a shift tonight at the hospital. She works long hours and is hardly home anymore, she insists on sending him to Knight's High though. Guilt laces around him, she has always done right by him and in return he does this. True, he didn't know it could happen to him but he has to burden her with it. Gwen sends him a quick glance as Hunith places the saucepan in the center of the table, the smell of porridge a welcome aroma in the morning air.

"You don't look very well sweetheart" she said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat beside him, dishing out the porridge.

"I'm fine" he said only to receive a swift kick from Gwen. "Actually, I have something to tell you."

"What is it love?" she asked, dishing out Gwen's breakfast.

He took a mouthful, knowing he probably wouldn't be feeling very hunger after he said this. "I'm pregnant."

His mother dropped the spoon and the saucepan shook in her hand "what?"

Merlin looked downcast, feeling the guilt weigh him down. "I'm sorry."

She reached out to him, her soft hand resting on his "oh Merlin."

He looked up; entwining his fingers with hers. "I don't know what to do."

His mother chewed at her lip, something she only did when she was having a break down or making a life changing decision. "What do you think is best?"

Merlin's lips stretched into a thin line. "I don't know."

She smiled softly at him "Who is the father, you should talk to him about this. It might make your decision easier."

"The father is Arthur Pendragon" he muttered, pulling away "and I was just his yearly experiment."

"Merlin, don't think that." Gwen snapped suddenly "I saw the way he looked at you, he truly cared for you."

"Well maybe he did" he shrugged on his jacket "but now he doesn't." His backpack is heavy but he heaves it up and slings it over one shoulder. "If I get rid of it, he won't ever have to know and I can just forget about him."

Before his mother or Gwen could say anything further he departed, on a beeline to the front door. It's cold outside, the winter morning air the best way to still the nausea. He made his way swiftly to the front gate. He was half way down the block when Gwen came running up behind him, looking slightly out of breath. She fell into step beside him, looking younger in her school uniform.

When he looked at her closely he could see the traces of anger in her eyes. He let out a long sigh, stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and tried to find a way to tell Gwen why he was going to do this. He was going to do this right? He could forget all about Arthur Pendragon, he'd finish school and go off to Ireland, where he would study journalism and spend the weekends painting. If he had a baby he could kiss good-bye to being a famous journalist, to his dreams.

But what if this happened for a reason? What if he was meant to have this child? What if he or she could bring him more happiness then his ambitions and dreams? He didn't think he could find happier days then those he shared with Arthur. He'd been in bliss, always with a smile, even when caught in a mild snow storm. He was happy because he would find himself in Arthur's warm embrace at day's end. He was happy because he would share stolen kisses with him when no one was looking. He was happy because it felt like Arthur was the piece that had been missing from his life.

"Hey!"

Merlin was pulled back from memory lane by the sound of Will's voice. He looked up and saw him waving cheerfully at them. He was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt with the schools jacket and tie the only thing saying he belonged at Knight's High. Mrs. Harvey would not be impressed by this, not that Will cared, he lived to torment that woman.

"Are we telling Will?" Gwen whispered before he was in earshot.

"No." he said quickly "I rather he didn't know. He hates Arthur enough already."

"That he does" she murmured before running to him and embracing him a quick hug. "Hey, so Merlin and I were just talking and we need to have a movie night this weekend."

"That we do." He said with his usual board smile "Merlin, it is your turn to play host."

He tried to mirror the smile. "And I shall" he bowed.

"Excellent." Gwen clapped her hands together "time to get a move on people. School's a waiting."

"We won't learn anything" Will complained as they continued to walk "and Pendragon is coming in today."

"How do you know that?" Merlin asked, quickly, too quickly.

Will frowns at him. "I wish you weren't dating that prat, he will only hurt you."

"We're not dating!" Merlin declared somberly "…anymore."

"Right, well, that's good." There was a flicker of sorrow for his best friend "because his ex wants him back and Sophia Lightwood gets what she wants, when she wants."

Merlin felt his heart thud loudly in his chest. The girl Arthur was with yesterday, that was Sophia, he knew she looked familiar; they shared a math's class. Looks like she had gotten what she wanted, regardless to anyone else, regardless to the love between Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

School can sometimes be the worst thing in your life. There are days that are bearable, _just_, but then there are days when all Merlin wants to do is go home and hide under his covers and pretend he doesn't exist. He's not sure why he has been labeled a freak, maybe it's his too thin frame or his large ears or his ability to fall and stumble over his own feet. Either way, people looked at him for all the wrong reasons. He could see the looks he got; they viewed him as a freak and surely by now Arthur had returned to viewing him the same way. If Sophia Lightwood got her way she'd have him latched onto her arm by week's end.

He shifted nervously as he stacked a few books into his locker, he could hear the buzz around him, feel the many bodies coming and going. He shut his locker with a loud thud and a few people gave him a strange look. He stormed off. If Arthur walked into this school at this very moment and kissed him they would never look at him the same. They would respect him; treat him right rather than the poor kid who didn't belong here.

Will bumped into him, smiling at him but there was a flicker of concern in his green eyes. He ignored it and smiled back and approached Gwen and Morgana. Morgana was Uther Pendragon's adopted daughter. She had lived with them since she was seven but no matter how many years she spent with them she didn't change. She was sweet and caring but she had a spine. No one bothered Morgana unless they wanted a black eye or broken nose.

It had actually happened once. When you looked at her, hair and make-up done, dressed in a mini skirt, leather boots and a white blouse, smiling at everyone, you'd never pin her for the type who'd kick you down. But she could and she would. But she was Gwen's best friend, her status didn't matter, she was Gwen's friend and that was that. She wouldn't end their friendship because Uther thought it was a waste of time talking to those who were less fortunate.

"Morning Merlin, Will" she greeted them with a bright smile. "Did you two have a good weekend?"

"Oh, you bet." Will said, winking at her and moving closer "what are you doing tonight baby?"

She laughed playfully at him "sorry Will, but I am spoken for."

"What?" Gwen exclaimed "when did this happen?"

As Morgana lurched into a story of how she met 'Mr. Right' at the mountains over the Christmas holiday Merlin surveyed the hallway, watching the nameless faces walk by. Then there was the one he knew: Arthur Pendragon, appearing in the crowd with Sophia Lightwood, Vivian Swan and Damon Welsh. Damon looked dark and dangerous as usual, Vivian was all smiles, Arthur was tall and strong and Sophia was proud and beautiful at his side. Merlin felt the dull ache of a broken heart throb deep in his chest.

Will was right.

Sophia had gotten what she wanted.

Arthur was back at her side and all _hers…_

**To Be Continued**

**I have 8 chapters written but the story is still in progress so I will post a chapter every week. (I'm my toughest critic so I take quite some time to finish chapters.) I love to know what everyone thinks of the story so far =) reviews are love 3 **


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid in Love

**Chapter two: Stupid in **_**Love**_

Merlin throws up three more times before class even begins. Gwen is watching him and Will is studying him, searching for a reason to his friend's sudden sickness. Merlin knows exactly why he can't hold onto his food, but he won't tell Will that. Besides, after this afternoon he would be fine. Pushing aside today's later events he took a seat beside Will in writer's craft. Merlin's not sure Will can handle this class, it's not easy at all but Merlin has to pass it to get into college. His ideal college is located in Dublin, Ireland, it's one of the best places for those studying journalism.

Which, Will is not. Merlin has no idea what his friend wants to do with his life. He is young and carefree, never bothered by the pressure the school puts on them. He always has a smile and a laugh, whether its rain, shine or a wild snow storm. He has been by Merlin's side for as long as he can remember, they have supported each other though every bad day and on every decision but when Arthur came along Will changed.

He hated Arthur with a passion. The young Pendragon had never done anything to cause Will to dislike him but from the moment he spotted the tall broad blonde he hated him. Admittedly so did Merlin at first. He was a spoilt arrogant prat that thought he was better than the rest of the world. He was the school bully but no one stood up to him because he was Uther Pendragon's son. Uther Pendragon funded this school, donating the money to pay for a pool, a new gym and an upgrade to the school library. And it was impressive and kind but it was all for show and only boosted Arthur's popularity.

And Arthur loved being untouchable, loved getting the girls and the glory. Merlin thought he was a prat.

Until _that_ summer's afternoon…

_Merlin sat down at his usual table at_ Coffee Waves; _it's at the back of the café, tucked away in a dark corner where he can't be seen. But he can see everyone. Chelsea Aims is making a public nuisance of herself, she can't keep her hands off her boyfriend for a single minute. But watching Chelsea Aims make out with her new boyfriend Griffin Holmes isn't something Merlin wishes to continue to watch. He took a sip of his ice chocolate and feels the coolness spread through him. It's been ridiculously hot and he can't wait for winter. _

_He, Will and Gwen will have snowball fights, make snow angels, go ice skating, spend nights in front of a roaring fire and roast marshmallows. Camelot looks amazing in winter, the houses adorned with Christmas lights and the air filled with cheer. A loud chime pulls him from his reverie and he looks up to see Arthur walk in, he is dressed in faded denim jeans and a white shirt that hugs his muscles just right. He removed his sunglasses as he walked towards the counter, only he made a sudden turn and headed in Merlin's direction._

_He quickly looks down, he had outraged Arthur enough times already and he didn't care to do so again. He didn't notice the figure sitting in front of him until he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up so suddenly he kinked his neck but the pain vanished when he saw Arthur, looking amazingly handsome, on the booth opposite him. Merlin couldn't speak, his mouth was ajar and he knew he must look a complete idiot. Arthur Pendragon was sitting with him, looking at him with those large, endless blue eyes._

"_Merlin, right?" he asked, waving a finger at him._

_Merlin closed his mouth and nodded mutely._

"_I remember you." He said leaning back and stretching his arms out along the top of the seat behind him "we went to Knight's High together, you called me a prat."_

_Merlin swallowed "once or twice." More like over a hundred times but he won't tell him this._

_Arthur grinned, eyeing him in a way that made Merlin shiver but it was oh so good. "You free Saturday?"_

"_Um… no, I mean yes. Why you ask?" he could feel his cheeks burning._

_Arthur shrugged with an impish smile. "Meet me here at 8 PM, Saturday."_

"_Ok" he said dragging out the word._

_Arthur winked at him as he rose to his feet. "Nice seeing you again Merlin."_

…

Gwen and Will are arguing over what movies to get on the weekend, he wants gruesome horror, she wants sappy romance, Merlin wants this day to end. Its only first lunch and it's already too much to deal with. He kept seeing Arthur in the halls, Sophia in his arms, those arms that held him. He feels sick, tired, and ready to break but he pushes on, walking numbly from class to class, Will and Gwen at his side. They are heading to the cafeteria for lunch, the halls are bustling and he can see Arthur and Sophia again, they are kissing for the world to see. She is kissing the man that whispered 'I will love you always' to him late at night.

He drops into his seat without bothering to get food. Will and Gwen eye him with concern but say nothing, when they return they have bought him a sandwich and a coke. They eat in silence, his friend's eyes never leaving him. He looks down at his half eaten lunch; he can taste their concern on his tongue. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, averting his eyes from the table where Arthur and Sophia are. Couldn't he get a fucking break?

"What is up with you?" Will finally asked "you are acting strange."

"I just feel off." He lied promptly "I'm going for a walk." He quickly got up, leaving his lunch abandoned.

Outside it was cold, his thin jacket not quite enough to keep him warm. He ventured towards the open field, seeking the warmth of the sun. There was a strong breeze rustling the leaves of the many trees that littered the school grounds. The grass was cool, seeping through his jeans as he sat down, his phone felt too heavy in his hand, too cold and foreign against his ear. He drew his knees up to his chest as his mother answered. The wind riffled cool fingers through his hair; for the briefest of moments he thought it was Arthur.

"Can you make me an appointment, please?" he was shaking, he could feel the bile sting his throat. He exchanged a few more words with his mother before hanging up, lurching forward and vomiting on the ever green grass. "Fuck" he whimpered, wiped his mouth, forced back the tears of frustration and climbed to his feet, his legs like jelly.

He found Gwen and Will in the hallway and together they headed off to biology. Ms. Harvey was the biology teacher; she was a stick figure woman with cold eyes, dry blonde hair and horrible fashion sense. She was cruel, bitter and tough. Most of the people in the school behaved in this class, doing everything she said when she said it but not Will. He liked to make her life hell, it was childish in away but at the same time watching Ms. Harvey throw fits was hilarious.

Will takes a seat beside Freya Moore, the shy, petite, green eyed, dark haired girl who always laughs under her breath as Will cracks a joke or mimics Ms Harvey. Merlin is next to Gwen, she has fixed him with a troubled gaze. He wants to tell her what is going on but Ms Harvey hears everything. He will tell her after class, he decided as he settled in for the lesson.

…

_Merlin had never been so nervous in his life. He had been asking himself all week why the hell Arthur Pendragon had asked him out. He was just a nobody while Arthur was, well Arthur, the most wanted guy in the city. A complete prat too, he might add, but all those girls didn't care, he was rich and a local celebrity, everyone wanted to be seen with him. So what would the _gossips_ think when they spotted the town hottie with __Merlin the nobody, and, more interestingly, Merlin the _boy._This was going to be whispered in the school halls on Monday._

_Merlin heard the sound of the bell and looked up to see Arthur stepping inside; he wore a black shirt with a dragon design on the front and denim jeans that hugged his legs just right. Merlin felt himself skip edgy and go straight to panicky. The God like man walked towards him, with a smile that could make every girl in the world fall to her knees. The young Pendragon stopped before him; he wanted to ask why he picked him._

"_Ready?"_

"_Where are we going?" he managed without stuttering._

_Arthur winked and held out his hand for him to take. "You'll see."_

_It's warm outside. The night air is humid and still, the streets are crowded and a buzz of energy surges through the city. They walked half way down the street before Arthur stopped and walked towards a black motorcycle. Merlin didn't know what sort of bike it was but it was certainly impressive. Arthur handed him a hamlet, he felt his stomach summersault, his mother hated bikes and would have a fit if she knew. He'd keep this to himself._

_He climbed on after Arthur, his arms wrapped loosely around the blonde's waist. Arthur chuckled before revering the engine, people stopped to look. Merlin felt a blush creep from his neck to his ears, his face was hidden by the helmet and the darkness but surely they had seen him get on. They all knew Arthur Pendragon had a school boy on the back of his motorbike. The tyers screeched as he took off, the smell of burnt rubber and smoke left behind. Merlin held onto Arthur for dear life, he was laughing and speeding and surely they were going to crash._

_And he thought, _he thought_ if he were to die right now he'd be ok with it. Because this was a dream (one he'd never willingly admit to) come true. He may have called him a prat countless times but he always had a secret desire to get to know him. As they speed through the streets Merlin felt like he had been invited to visit the real Arthur, the one behind the mask, the one he only ever showed when nobody was looking._

"_Do you like the Fair?" he shouted over the roar of the engine._

"_Sure" was all he could manage._

_A few moments later they pulled up at the docks, the Fair lights casting rainbows of color into the calm ocean. The sound of screams, cheers and the soft lapping of the waves against the shore disturbed the night as Merlin and Arthur headed towards the carnival. They walked in silence, Arthur looking strong, proud and confident made Merlin feel boney and dorkish. He wasn't good looking, he wasn't anything like Arthur's past girlfriends so what the hell was he doing here? Why was he suddenly so interested in him?_

"_I've seen some of your paintings" Arthur said looking back at him with this incredible smile on his face "you are pretty good, are you going to make it a profession?" _

_Merlin gaped at Arthur "How did you know I painted?"_

_He shrugged, taking a step back so he was right beside him and close enough so that their shoulders bumped occasionally. "So, are you?"_

"_No." He said quietly "I am going to be a journalist."_

"_You don't sound over the moon about that" he stated, a hint of teasing in his voice. _

"_I am" he nodded not looking at Arthur because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to look away, "Very excited."_

"_Right" he clapped him on the back and Merlin shivered. "Well I think you should paint pictures of famous stuck up people and make a fortune."_

"_That sounds like a fantastic idea." He looked now and God he was beautiful "you can be my first customer."_

_Arthur gawked at him "Me?"_

"_Yeah" he shrugged nervously "you're… pratish."_

_Arthur scowled at him "You are riding the__tilt-a-whirl__twice for that!"_

"_What? Oh hell no!" he held up his hands in defense._

"_Oh c'mon Merlin," He reached out and took one of Merlin's raised hands into his own "I'll give you a night you'll never forget."_

…

Behind the smoke and glass is a whole different world, completely different people. To the school, Arthur and Merlin never existed, to Merlin it was the best time of his life. And he understood that it wasn't that long of a time but there was no mask hiding Arthur. He got to see him for him, as a person who was just like the rest. He wanted to be in love, to be loved. He wanted to be true to himself, to admit that he liked guys more than girls. With Merlin there were no secrets, no lies, just unconditional love.

Where did it go?

They were so in love. Merlin was never without a smile, never without Arthur. They spent the summer together, days on the beach, long rides at nights. They spent the winter together, out and about throughout the day, huddled up before a fire in the evenings. Everything was perfect, like being in a fairytale but then he gave all of himself to Arthur and the next day he was left town for Christmas. There was a goodbye kiss, but it was quick, lacking passion. A few texts messages here and there. Merlin knew it was over before he got back. He just couldn't bring himself to admit that.

Now all that's left is a memory of a lie and an unborn child.

Merlin watched Gwen flirt with Lancelot, the school's gym teacher, she is telling him that Merlin is unwell and will be unable to attend class this afternoon. He gives her a soft smile that beams with love and she turned away, with a light blush on her cheeks. Merlin can't help but smile, Lancelot would treat Gwen right; she deserved that. When they head off to math he can detect a hint of anger in Gwen's eyes. He can only guess that she isn't happy about him having an abortion but he has to, he _needs_ to. If he keeps it he will be reminded of Arthur, the biggest mistake he has ever made.

Of course Arthur fucking Pendragon would just use him. He'd seen the way he used the girls in _this_ school, told them they were beautiful and that he had never felt this way about anyone before, all lies. He whispered late in the night that he loved him, he held him and said he'd never let go, _lies_. It was all lies and Merlin bought every single one. He was so Goddamn fucking stupid and this was his punishment. The God's were laughing at him, saying 'you should have seen this coming.'

He was just a game to Arthur. He was experimenting and Merlin was his gullible lab rat. God he was a fool, he was Arthur's fool. Even now, as he passed him in the hall, laughing with Damon and that witch attached to his arm, he still longed for him. After ending what they had without a word, with spinning a thousand lies, he still loved him. How could those words, those kisses, that one time they made love, mean nothing, how can it all be a lie?

Maybe there were no lies here. Maybe what they had was true and meaningful like it felt, _like he said_. Maybe the truth was that Arthur had moved on, people change and that's life. So even though it hurt, God it hurt, it still meant something, to both of them.

Perhaps it was not a lie.

…

_The night is bright, lit by a rainbow of colours, stars that shine so bright, a full moon and Arthur Pendragon's smile. Merlin is feeling nervous but excited, ready to face whatever the night and Arthur throws at him. People glance at them as they walk through the Fair hand and hand, he knows his palm is sweaty by the blonde is not bothered by it. He only lets go when they get onto rides or for a brief moment when they walk past Damon and Vivian. They both give Arthur this strange stare but he waves polity and keeps walking, Merlin drops back a step. _

"_Sorry about that." Arthur said after Merlin fell back into step "you didn't have to back away though" there is a true and honest smile on his face and Merlin wants to kiss him. But he is far too nervous so he waves it off with a shy smile. _

_They walk towards the end of the wharf; up ahead is the beach, snow white in the moonlight. They sneak away from the carnival unnoticed and head towards the pier. The wind is strong and fierce on the beach front, the air is cooler and the noise is just a distant echo. But none of it matters, all that matters is that he is strolling along the beach with Arthur. The sand is cool against his bare feet; Arthur is even more beautiful in the moonlight._

"_So… do you still think I'm a prat?" he asked his tone lighthearted._

"_I have to think about that" Merlin mused as he mounted the stairs to the pier. "You have been really nice tonight but maybe you secretly want to throttle me."_

"_That could be true" he skipped about four steps as he climbed up after Merlin "Race you to the end?" he gestured out at the pier that looked as though it stretched on forever in the darkness of the night._

_Merlin regarded the waters that had turned choppy with the wind. He had never gone to the end of the pier, years ago it collapsed and man was killed in the fall. He had never been able to go more than half way. It seemed silly; he knew that, the pier had been completely rebuilt after that but something kept him away from the end. Tonight, _tonight_ he was with Arthur Pendragon, he could do anything, as long as he had Arthur at his side._

"_On the count of three" he pushed down his childish fears and readied himself. "One" their eyes locked "two" Arthur grinned "three." They took off running, Merlin a split second behind, dazed by Arthur's charms. _

_When they came to a sudden stop at the end of the pier they were both flushed and panting for breath. The blonde took a seat first, dangling those long legs over the edge, sea water washing up at him and the moon caressing his skin. Merlin tentatively sat down next to him, a good six inch gap between them. The wind and the sea are the only sound for a few brief moments but there was the rustling of clothes and a happy sigh as Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him._

"_I don't secretly want to throttle you." He whispered as though to speak any louder in the quiet night would be a crime "I do" he tilted his head forward, those plumb lips mere inches away "secretly want to kiss you though."_

_Merlin swallowed thickly, feeling his heart race wildly and send blood rushing to his face. "Then I think you should."_

_Arthur closed the distance between them, their lips met in a soft chaste kiss that took no time to become deep and fervent. It was like being on fire; only the flames did not burn or scorch away his skin. It seared intensely in his veins, lacing around his heart. The taste of Arthur was sweet and dangerous, God he loved it. The thrill, the invisible flames, the danger of being with Uther Pendragon's son, it was like a drug,_ Arthur_ was like a drug._

_And he was addicted with just one taste._

…

On the border of Haven Beach is an old house that has been abandoned for so long that no one remembers who owned it. It's a huge house, the front windows have been boarded up and the blue shutters have rusted from the salty sea air. There is a double wooden door with no handles and the glass has been replaced by more boards. The whole building is covered with vines, some dead some alive. It is both beautiful and creepy. In the gloom of the dark afternoon it has the power to make people shiver.

Merlin is alone. No one goes to this end of the beach unless they want to go inside the old house. The way inside is around the back, through a door hidden behind thick green vines. The handle has been replaced by someone, a sparkle of gold sticking out in the greenery. Merlin steps inside, the house once empty; now, over the years teenagers have filled the empty spaces with tables, chairs, throw pillows and a parade of colourful candles.

This place is, _was_ Merlin and Arthur's hide away. Whenever they had enough of everyone and everything they would head out here, spending the afternoons or the nights hidden away from the world. But the living room was not the room they spent their time in. Where they spent hours together was up a creaky staircase, down a narrow hall, to the left and into a large room that looked over the ocean.

Not many people ventured upstairs, too afraid of the stairs that looked on the verge of collapse. They stayed strong then and they would stay strong now. They creaked and groaned beneath Merlin's weight but nothing more. He found himself staring into the dark room that had been warmed by rich laughter, unconditional love, and art. The walls were adorned with paintings of countless things. Merlin had spent hours painting, Arthur massaging the kinks from his wrist and arm.

The room is still warmed by the colours but the life seemed gone, _forgotten_. Merlin spun around in a slow circle, taking in every picture, the kittens, leaves, fireworks, stars and a moon, clouds and a sun, a horse, a dragon, the Pendragon crest. The love note he wrote for Arthur. His eyes welled with tears; he could feel a sob building in his throat as he read the words in a hushed whisper. Arthur cried when he read this, he said 'I love you Merlin' after the final word was spoken.

Merlin cried as he retrieved a marker and wrote 'I'll always love you Arthur' in the too neat hand writing that Arthur knew well. He smiled sadly at the message before departing from the room, vowing silently to only return when Arthur was back at his side.

…

Inside the hospital is cold and even though there are people around him he feels lonely, isolated from the world. He stared up at a middle aged woman that is sitting behind the desk at the abortion clinic. She has cold blue eyes that are framed with heavy thin eyelashes. He approached the desk slowly, feeling worse by the second. She looked up at him over her oval glasses with an expression that seems to say 'what the hell are _you _doing here.'

"My mother, Hunith Emrys, made me an appointment for me at 4 o'clock" he averted his eyes, too afraid to look into those cold, cold ones.

"Take a seat and Doctor Turner will be right out." She said, reaching for something he couldn't see until she dropped it on the counter before him "Uses these next time."

Merlin stared at the blue condom with a mild hint of disgust. "Thanks" he said, stepping back, leaving it behind.

He turned away and headed towards the vender machine at the end of the hall, his hand subconsciously going to rest on his stomach as he waited for his drink. There is this horrible agony in his chest all of a sudden, like a beast tearing out his heart. He can't get rid of this baby, he can't get rid of the memories of he and Arthur, they won't just vanish. Instead he has to treasure them, play them over and over. His time with Arthur was the most memorable of his life and this unborn child is a reminded of that and he didn't want to let it go, _let them go_.

He turned around; thirst abandoned as he ran back to the desk, his mother was walking towards him from the opposite direction. He skidded to a halt before her, she regarded him with concern but he smiled, hugging his arms to himself.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Merlin shook his head and stepped a little closer "I can't do it."

She smiled sympathetically and embraced him a warm hug. "It's ok sweetie" she whispered "I was hoping you'd change your mind."

He tightened his hold on her "Thank you."

She pulled back to hold him at arm's length, "I am proud of you." She pressed a quick kiss to his check "you have chosen a difficult path but you face it with strength and faith and I know you will do well my son."

**To Be Continued**

**I can't thank everybody enough for the wonderful reviews and the favorites. It means so much to me to know that you are all enjoying it and looking forward for more =) I'd also like to ask a favour, does anybody know or know someone who could make some fan art for this story? I tried myself but failed lol. Also completely off topic but does anyone know anyone who makes Torchwood videos (JackxIanto videos to be exact.) I have an urge to see a Janto video where they are a family and Jamie (from one tree hill) plays their son. I know it's so random but it's something that I really want to see =) **


	3. Chapter 3 The Unfinished Painting

**I am sorry it took two weeks to get this chapter up. We moved into a new house and it took two freaking weeks to get the internet hooked up. (Seriously, I was ready to strangle everybody at Telstra) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, they make my day =) PS How do you guys think Merlin should give birth? Natural (if it can at all be possible) or caesarean? I had originally chosen caesarean but I'm open to hearing opinions :)**

**Chapter three: The **_**Unfinished**_** Painting **

Merlin can't understand why vomiting has to be a pregnancy symptom, it's really uncalled for. The baby needs to eat food just like Merlin and throwing up said food is leaving them both hungry and Merlin irritated and tired. Though he has pondered this he has no answer but what he does have is a day off school and nothing to do. Hunith is going to inform the school after work about Merlin's 'situation' if you call such a thing that. So he is home, not quite alone, Gaius is here, snoring in the corner.

Merlin remembered when he was younger and Gaius was a college professor but that seemed a life time ago. Now he is just the old man he drinks tea with. Not that he meant any less to Merlin; he is the closest thing he has ever had to a father. In nine months it would be his turn to be the father; he would never leave like his own did. He pushed the thought and feelings of abandonment away; he trudged into the kitchen in the quest to make a cup of tea.

He already missed coffee but his mother said that it was out of the question. So some soothing herbal tea was what he could have, it settled his stomach, for awhile at least anyway. When the jug boiled Gaius stumbles sleepily into the kitchen and he makes tea for two. They sit down at the table in silence, he knows his Godfather wants to say something to him, he can practically see the words try and lurch from his mouth, but he stayed silent.

"The news said we're in for more snow" his Godfather murmured over his cup.

"It vanished so quickly after Christmas." He mused.

"It's global warming." He muttered seriously.

Merlin laughed. "Oh no, we are all doomed."

His Godfather mirrored his laugh before asking: "have you told anyone else?"

"That we're doomed?" He asked quirking a brow.

"No," he said "about the baby."

"Just Gwen and mum." The room suddenly seemed too small "I'm going to tell Will on the weekend."

"What about Arthur?"

He knew this was coming. "Um… no, I haven't told him."

"He needs to know Merlin" he protested.

Merlin didn't answer; he didn't want to have this conversation right now. Thankfully Gaius sensed this and didn't push the matter. Instead he launched into a story about the time he and Alice Belleson went ice skating. A love story was not something he wished to hear right now but it was sweet and funny and surprisingly made him feel better. It made him remember those better days and the days he would cherish. And the life growing inside him would be a reminder of them and that made his unborn child all the more precious. Staring deep into his half empty cup he tried to imagine what he/she would look like.

Without a doubt the baby would have blue eyes and ivory white skin but would she be a brunette or a blonde? More like Arthur or him? Well he would just have to wait because only time could answer this. He rubbed soothing circles on his flat stomach and grinned with the thought of having a baby bump. Arthur would see him, he would want to know who the child belonged to but a selfish part of him didn't want him to know, after the way he has been treating him, but another part said that if he told he'd come back. They'd be together again.

If Arthur returned to him he wanted it to be because he loved him not because he felt obliged to. Those days were over though, Arthur was back in Sophia's arms and Merlin was left alone to deal with something way above his maturity level. But he wasn't alone, he had his mother, Gwen, Will and Gaius and with them he could do this.

…

It started to snow again later that day. It was just a light sprinkle on the ground as Merlin walked next door to see Agnes, the strange old woman that lived in the small limestone cottage. The gate was rusty and squeaked in protest as Merlin pushed it open, heading down the cracked path to her front door. The lawn was littered with angel statues that were just visible through the tall green grass that was in desperate need of mowing. Agnes opened the door, wearing a faded yellow dress with a torn shawl and her ever present pink slippers. She narrowed her eyes at Merlin, she forgot names easily.

"Marty" she said in her croaky voice "what brings you here?"

He didn't bother correcting her, she'd only forget. "Gaius sent me over to give you this back" he held a black velvet hat "You left it at bingo last Wednesday" he added when she looked at the object with an uncertain expression.

"That's not mine" she scoffed "It's hideous. Take it away."

Merlin quickly hid it behind his back, offering her an awkward smile. "Right, I should go then."

"Why aren't you at school Marvin?" she asked as though he hadn't spoken.

"I'm…" he paused, the poor old woman would have a heart attack if he told her he was pregnant "I have the day off, to study."

"Well then go home and study, don't bother me!" She hobbled back inside and slammed the door in Merlin's face.

Merlin rolled his eyes, that woman was crazy.

By the time he stepped back inside the house the snow was coming down hard, the town would be a winter wonderland once more by day's end. He made his way up the old creaky staircase quietly so he didn't wake his Godfather who was dozing on the couch. He mounted the second lot of stars, remembering how Arthur had laughed when he said he had a feeling Merlin's bedroom was an attic.

He sat down on his bed, staring at the painting that stood unfinished on its easel. It's the old house at the beach, only he has painted how he wishes to see it. Repaired, rid of the vines and painted white with blue shutters. A green and well kept garden out the front, a small black iron fence surrounding it, Arthur's motorbike in the driveway. Every time they went to the old house they spoke of owning it, of turning it back into a home, _their home_.

Now it's just an unfinished painting and a broken dream.

…

_It's hot. The fan is working hard to stir the air and Merlin is wishing the rain would just hurry up and come so he could stand in it like he and Will did as children. Instead it's getting hotter. It's far too hot to walk to Gwen's or Will's; he'd die of heat stroke before he even got halfway down the street. But he doesn't mind being alone, not today anyway, because it gives him more time to replay his date with Arthur. Sure he hasn't seen or heard from him in four days but he'll come back around or call or something. He just wished it'd be soon, he wanted so badly to see him; he wanted it more than the rain. _

_A swift knock pulled Merlin from his thoughts, heaving himself up he headed to the door with the hopes it wasn't Agnes. Someone was on his side today, there was Arthur Pendragon, standing at his door, with that amazing smile and endless blue eyes. Merlin blushed at the sight of him._

"_Hey" he said hoping he didn't sound too much of an idiot._

"_Hey, sorry I haven't spoken to you sooner my dad was just" he waved an arm in the air in some sort of frustrated gesture that Merlin didn't quite understand. "Anyway, it's really hot so I thought we could go to the beach."_

_If he wasn't blushing before he was now "Uh… yeah" he scratched behind his ear, a nervous habit of his "sounds great."_

"_Great" he said clapping his hands together and with this simple gesture Merlin knew Arthur was nervous too and this, _this _was_ _how he knew that Arthur really liked him and this wasn't just another fling or another thing for him to conquer. _

_This was the start of something big._

_**XxXxX**_

_They take Arthur's motorbike to the beach, the sun is hot above them but the wind blowing against their bare skin is relieving. They drive passed town, pulling up fifteen minutes later at Haven Beach. People don't often go here, the water is rough and the beach littered with rocks but if you know where to go there is a small section that isn't horrible. They walk hand and hand down the creaky boardwalk until they reach the big white house. From here they walk down the stone steps that are nearly hidden in the grassy slope and they are on the beach. White sand beneath them, calm water a short walk away._

_There are dark rain clouds looming ominously in distance but the sun is shining so bright above them. Turning Arthur's hair gold and his eyes sky blue, Merlin thinks he is falling in love. The spell is broken when Arthur picks him up, running towards the ocean and dumping him into the warm salty sea. With grace Merlin could never have he dropped down beside him, splashed more water at him before kissing him. He tasted sweet and salty, soft and firm, he was perfect and imperfect._

_With a deep sigh the kiss came to a stop, Arthur gazed deeply into Merlin's ocean blue eyes, a smile present on his handsome face. "I like you Merlin." He said, a little breathless "ever since I first saw you I liked you and… I hated it at first, I hated you." He chewed at his lip, looking guilty "I just couldn't get you off my mind and it was driving me crazy. I couldn't stand it anymore so I asked you out" Merlin nodded, shivering slightly as a strong breeze swept across the beach. "I wasn't planning on coming back…" Merlin felt a dry lump form in his throat "I was seeing if I was just curious about you… and I thought if I was then one date would do it" he pressed a cold hand to Merlin's cheek "but that date just made me like you so much more."_

_Merlin swallowed down the lump. "What are you trying to say?"_

_Arthur smiled, a beam of sun in a rain storm "that I want to continue going out with you, if you want too, of course."_

_Merlin mirrored his expression. "I'm ok with that."_

"_Good" the hand that was on his check was suddenly at the base of his neck and Arthur's lips were warm and _just right_ against Merlin's. _

_They kissed until the rain fell and were forced to return to Merlin's home, soaking wet and freezing. Once inside, clothes thrown in the dryer and tea boiling Arthur and Merlin took a seat at the table, listening as the rain pounded down. Merlin couldn't tear his eyes away from Arthur, his damp locks, his pale skin, Arthur Pendragon was beautiful and he was showing Merlin who he really was. There was no mask on him anymore, not in front of Merlin anyway. That smile, that look of pure happiness in his eyes was real, not just there to keep his father or Sophia happy._

"_So when did you start painting?" Arthur asked as he stirred the milk into his tea._

"_No idea" Merlin shrugged "I have just always drawn and painted, it was born in me I guess."_

_Arthur nodded. "Does your mum paint?"_

"_No, she's a nurse" he replied, chomping on a biscuit "works at Camelot Memorial Hospital."_

"_What about your father?"_

_Merlin immediately looked down "what about you?" He looked up again, hoping that Arthur wouldn't demand to know why he changed the subject. "Inherit any of your family talents?"_

"_Well according to some people I inherited my father's 'cold heart' but I don't think so." He said causally "what do you think Merlin?"_

"_I think last week I would have agreed with that" he placed his cup down, leaning forwards "but I think I see the real you."_

"_Really?" he asked with an air of laughter to his words that were meant to be serious. "Who is the real Arthur Pendragon?"_

_Merlin reached across the table, taking Arthur's hand into his own, "the guy sitting at my kitchen table."_

…

It takes a long time to make something good but it only takes seconds to destroy it. Which is exactly what happened to dinner, it was going so well then Merlin walked away for too many minutes and when he returned it was ruined, nothing but black charcoal that smelt like fish. One too many curses later and Merlin and Gaius were driving into town to get something to eat. Outside is freezing and as Merlin predicted Camelot has turned into a winter wonderland. Gaius drives carefully and at a snail's pace to town, Merlin wished he had his license so they could get there before they died of hunger.

It's a fifteen minute drive into town since Merlin's house is on the border of Camelot but Gaius turned it into a thirty minute drive and when he collapsed, tired and literally starving to death, onto his chair he felt a great relief. He ordered pumpkin soup first then sauté chicken and rice and was pleasantly surprised to keep it down. He sort of kept forgetting he was pregnant today, until he was headfirst in a toilet bowl that is. But not being at school gave him a chance to breathe, to think about Arthur, to miss him so much, _so Goddamn much_.

The all too familiar sting of tears forced him to look down, the lump in his throat made it difficult to swallow, the tearing, shredding of his heart was loud in his ears. He suddenly felt so alone, invisible, he was no one once more. With Arthur he was someone, he was seen, he was heard, he wasn't alone even when he was. He felt, and it would sound cheesy to anyone else but himself, but he felt that Arthur was his soul mate. He was the other half of him and without him he was incomplete, just a body with half a soul.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Spoken to whom?" Merlin asked, blinking away the tears.

"Arthur."

He cleared his throat. "Not since four weeks ago and that was only a text so if you mean actually spoken to him then that was six weeks ago" God damnit he was crying, just one lone tear fell but it was enough to make Gaius give him a sympathetic pat on the hand. "He's back with Sophia" he shook his head, like what he said was a lie.

"So you haven't spoken to him since" he made a gesture that took Merlin several seconds to figure out.

"Oh! Yeah not since then" he shifted in his seat, feeling a blush accompany the tears. "Can we not talk about this."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

He sounded so Goddamn nonchalant and it was irritating. How could he say 'why don't you talk to him' like that? Like it was so Goddamn easy to go up to Arthur and say what he felt and now he didn't know what he felt. Oh, who was he kidding, he knew exactly what he felt. "Because I love him" he whispered "and… and I don't want to hear him say it's over" he paused to wipe his nose on his sleeve "while he is with Sophia it's just like when he went away for Christmas and I… and I can pretend we are still together and everything is fine" he smiled sad and pathetic. "I won't be ok if I hear him say we're over, so it's just better this way."

Gaius smiled, wise and knowing "how do you know it's over?"

…

How did he know it was over? Well he pondered that all night and all morning until he was head first in the toilet bowl. But with all this pondering he did have good reasons to believe it was over. Arthur was back with Sophia, kissing her at every chance, groping her at every chance and with her the whole time he was at school. Which, ok, was only Monday's and Wednesday's but he came in the morning to 'help out' and in the afternoon he co-coached the football team and Sophia watched him from the side lines. So yeah, this all pointed out that they were back together and that what they had was over, _forgotten_, swept under the fucking rug.

And Arthur walked away unscathed, meanwhile Merlin was broken hearted and pregnant, however the prat didn't stop to see how Merlin was, he only tore out his heart then trampled on it. Goddamn fucking prat. Should have known, should have seen behind that charming smile, should have seen deeper into those blue eyes. Never should have fallen so hard and fast. Merlin sat cross-legged on his bed, staring out at the snowy street, hugging his pillow close to his chest. It was so good, _them_, it was like being in a movie, life didn't exist around them, only they mattered. It hurt so much to be pulled back into reality; he wished they could have stayed in love forever.

"When God closes a door he opens a window." His mother's voice floated to him from the doorway.

"Yeah, so we have something to jump out of." He said turning around to face her with a half-hearted smile.

"You'll be ok." She made her towards him, sat down beside him and pulling him into her arms "you have something, _someone_ special to remind you of the good times." She kissed him softly on the forehead "you remind me of the good times with your father and you have brought me so many more amazing, sunny days."

A single tear escaped and she swept it away "Thank you."

"No," she ruffled his hair "thank you."

Merlin embraced her in a quick hug as a horn blasting tore through the silent morning "I gotta go. Gwen's driving us to school."

"Have a good day sweetheart" she said, watching him walk towards the stairs "and don't be afraid to talk to him. You have a right to have your say."

He paused in the doorway and turned to face her with a grateful smile. "I'll remember that."

**XxXxX**

Merlin was going to be late; he had to rush to the bathroom the moment he stepped into the school, now he was shoving some books into his locker while hoping Mrs Knight would take his pregnancy kindly. He gave up with placing his books neatly in the locker and resorted to shoving them and slamming the door shut so they wouldn't fall out. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Arthur leaning against the lockers beside him. Like a statue carefully handcrafted by the Gods themselves.

"You said yes." He said looking challengingly at him.

Merlin faltered "said yes to what?"

Arthur rolled his eyes with a mild hint of amusement mixed with annoyance "to having sex with me."

"No." Merlin exclaimed throwing up his hands as a whirlwind of confusion shook him. "I mean yes."

"So why do people think I raped you?" He asked, leaning close enough so that Merlin could smell his cologne; sweet, spicy and everything that was Arthur.

"That is a very good question." He said, folding his arms over his chest "who told you about it?"

"Morgana" he said tersely. "Now since its not true, can you clear it up so I don't get arrested."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur, God he was perfect but his mask, that ugly mask was back on and Merlin was going to find out why. "Are we over?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, gracefully righting himself into an upright position.

"Are we over?" He repeated, trying to sound strong.

"What do you think?" he used his 'you're a fucking idiot' tone, the one he used on Merlin many times before he removed the mask and allowed himself to be seen for whom he really was.

"Then tell me we're over." He felt the tears, the dry lump in his throat burn but he pushed on.

"I don't need to tell you something you already know!" He snapped and Merlin could see sorrow in his eyes, it was hurting him to say this.

"I'm not going to make this rumour go away unless you say it," every word felt like shards of glass in his throat.

"Goddamn it Merlin" when Arthur lost his cool, he really lost it. He slammed his fist into the locker, the noise so loud in the empty hall. "I am back with Sophia, it's what's right."

Merlin shook his head, so this was his answer. He did still love him but it was wrong and Sophia was right, in his life anyway. "You are giving up what we had for your reputation."

"No" he groaned. "Well…" his shoulders sag "Merlin you have to understand that my father would not be pleased if he knew of this, _of us_."

"Who says he has to know" he asked, choking back a sob.

"Sophia found out about us somehow." He scrubbed his hands over his face as he sighed heavily "she threatened to tell him if I didn't get back with her. I don't love her but if she tells my father she will make out that you're the bad guy and my father may not kill you but he will find some way to punish you for this, believe me. I've seen it before." He added an eye roll at the last words and this almost felt like a normal conversation, _almost_.

"You can't miss out on love because your father doesn't believe in it" he spoke evenly, looking at the young Pendragon levelly. "Don't walk away from it because someone is holding a threat above your head. I know you Arthur, more than anyone else. When your with me it's who you really are. Show the world that, show your father that! Don't be afraid to be different, to love me, because it's someone's idea of wrong." He paused to take a deep breath to calm his racing heart and butterflies that buzzed in his stomach "don't be afraid for me, I'll be fine."

They stared at each for seconds or minutes or maybe even hours but gradually Arthur leant forward, his rough hands cupping Merlin's face, his soft lips pressing against his in a needy kiss. A life time later he pulled away, foreheads touching, breath mingling, hearts beating as one. "I love you" he whispered, his soft lips pressed against his forehead suddenly, leaving a gentle kiss behind. "But we just can't be."

…

_We just can't be _these words brought Merlin to his knees. Those words brought his whole world down, crumbling fast and forcefully around him, leaving nothing, not even the ash of what was. He folded himself into a small ball, pathetic and broken, on the floor hidden in the corner of the empty art room. The grey light flitted through the dusty blinds, casting scattered light onto him and the cold wall behind him. The room was near silent, Merlin's broken sobs and the distant hum of voices the only sound. It was dark and cold, it was lonely. Merlin felt miles away from the people he loved. He felt broken, his heart shredded and strewn across the hallway where the conversation with Arthur had taken place.

Arthur still loved him but refused to be with him because he was a coward, a fucking coward; he was scared of his father, of Sophia. Or maybe he was just scared of love, it was frightening, it hurt, it broke people, it shattered Merlin. But there was the beautiful side of it to, the blissful joy of love, the kind that made the world disappear and time stand still. Arthur stepped back, he stepped away from that, _that_ beautiful feeling, he walked away from Merlin. From all they had, from all they could have had.

With rage, so strong, so agonizing he rose to his feet. He tore the paintings from their easels, strewing them over the room, knocking paints and tins of pencils and other art needs to the ground. He cried and cursed and destroyed until he fell to his knees, feeling nauseas and lightheaded. He wrapped his bony arms around his torso, and stared at his mess through glistening eyes. If he wasn't so broken he'd be worrying about the trouble he was going to get into but he felt nothing, only the fast beat of his heart against his chest.

In the distance he heard voices, footsteps, getting closer, closer, closer. He heaved himself up, the simple task suddenly so hard. He left the room silently, without a second glance. As he disappeared around the corner he heard the shocked gasps of the art students, it sounded miles away. Everything suddenly sounded miles away, everything felt miles away, like he was looking through someone else's eyes. To a life so messed up that it _just_ couldn't be his.

"Merlin, hold up."

The sound of a familiar voice eased him back into his body, _into his life_. Gradually he turned to see Will running towards him, face flushed and eyes haunted. "What's wrong?" he croaked out, he must look a mess because Will's eyes grew large and his hands were all over him. Holding onto him as though at any moment he would just fade away… he wasn't that lucky.

"How could you not tell me?" He whispered.

"I was going to," He looked down, shame clouding his features "this weekend."

"This weekend?" he exclaimed "Merlin this is something you should have told me right away." He scooted around the broken young man and placed an arm around his shoulders to steer him towards the balcony that over looked the school's entrance.

"I was confused" his words were half hearted, he was too tired, _exhausted,_ to make them sound angry. "I'm sorry… I just knew you'd freak out."

"Freak out?" he asked, holding the glass door open so Merlin could step out. It was freezing out here, the cement floor was dusted with a light sprinkle of snow and the brick railing was overflowing in the icy slush. "I'm going to kill him!"

Merlin whirled around; he had momentarily been taken away by the sight of Arthur talking to Leon at the front gates. "It's my fault too Will."

"Is that what he wants you to believe?" Will stood in front of Merlin so he couldn't see Arthur, painfully beautiful, in the distance. "Listen to me" he gripped his bony arms firmly and shook him lightly "This is not your fault. That bastard will get what's coming to him, trust me."

Merlin felt like a shovel just hit him, fast and hard, Will wasn't talking about the pregnancy. He had heard the rumour, he thought that Arthur… "It's not true" the words fell out of his mouth before he even knew what he was actually saying. "The rumour, Arthur didn't." He shook his head, the thought of people thinking that left a bad taste in his mouth, he'd be damned if he said it. "Look that didn't happen, Arthur and I just broke up, nothing like… like that happened, ok. It's just a lie, God, shit. This school is so gullible."

"Wait!" he held up his hand, his expression a mixture of bewilderment and uncertainty "why did Cedric tell me that you were…?" he paused, expression perplexed. "I saw how you were depressed and I thought that Arthur-"

"-He didn't!" He snapped curtly "I don't know why I told that to Cedric, actually I do, but never mind," He waved his hand in front of his face before pressing it to his cold forehead "did you start this"

He looked guilty. "I told Freya."

"Fuck" Merlin groaned, leaning heavily against the wall "she is the gossip girl of this school Will."

"I'm sorry" he whispered, still looking ashamed. "I'm sure it will be forgotten by day's end."

"I highly doubt that." Merlin said, rubbing his stomach subconsciously.

"Is the other thing Cedric said true?" He asked, looking up now, a hint of betrayal in his eyes "Are you-"

"-Pregnant, yes."

"Is it Arthur's?" Venom tainted his words; anger written in his dark eyes.

"Yes" he replied promptly "but he doesn't know."

"Good, he shouldn't. He'd fuck the kid up" he declared bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest as a light winter breeze swept over them.

Merlin glared at him with burning fury, a curse balancing on the tip of his tongue. "Arthur loves me!"

"So why is he snogging Sophia twenty-four fucking seven?"

Merlin looked up at the sky, nothing but dark clouds "It's complicated."

"He left you." Will said composed "what you had is over Merlin, if it was even true. He doesn't give a shit" he was really close now, Merlin was ready to snap. "You were his lab rat and now he is done with you. Come back to the people that really love you" there was a feather touch to his shoulder but Merlin shrugged it off.

"It's not over." He looked passed Will; Arthur was still at the front gates. He was beautiful, he was perfect, he was the father of Merlin's unborn child; he was his _everything_. "It's not over."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 Back to You

**Chapter four: Back to **_**You**_

Arthur lazed on the soft couch, surrounded by pillows and a roaring fire burning bright and strong no more than six feet away from him. It was a crisp winter's afternoon and this is exactly what Arthur wanted to do. Lay here and mope around until, well forever. He'd lost Merlin now, by saying they could never be, which they couldn't and he was so Goddamn stupid for starting a relationship with him in the first place because he knew it could never last. He was a Pendragon; he could never be with a commoner (his father's words) let alone a male commoner. His father would disown him the moment he learnt of his relationship with Merlin, he'd be disgraced.

But he would have had Merlin. He would have had that bright smile to light every dark day, those ocean blue eyes so full of life, that loud laugh that sounded like no other. To say he was in love was an understatement; it was beyond love, something so strong it was if the Gods had handcrafted it. But now, _now_ he lay here, drowning in sorrow and wishing, _wishing_ that he's father was kinder, that he could see the love that he held for Merlin. He would die in a few days he decided, he couldn't live, _breathe_ without Merlin, his days were surely numbered.

So he'd just stay here until his broken heart sent him into the darkness forever. If only he was that lucky, clearly he couldn't die in peace, not today anyway. The loud, repeating, buzzing of the doorbell forced him to rise and trudge gradually towards the front door. He twisted the gold handle and pulled open the heavy oak door that was adorned with a dragon. On the front porch was Sophia, dressed in her favourite black coat and looking ready to tear Arthur's throat out. Shit, had she seen him kiss Merlin?

"We need to talk" she pushed passed him with unnecessary force and headed to the living room, standing in front of the roaring fire with her back to Arthur. He could see she was tense; her expression would be uninviting.

"What is this about Sophia?" he demanded, glaring daggers at her.

"You're little… _experiment_ is pregnant."

Arthur didn't notice her turn towards him, her face a mask of rage, all he saw was Merlin standing pale and tired by his locker. He was pregnant, he was… oh God. How could have he been so cruel to him? He should have known, should have seen some sign of it. He loved Merlin more than life itself and he turned his back on him while he was pregnant. What kind of person was he? He was Uther Pendragon's son, that's what kind of person he was, lonely, sad and heartless. No, he refused to be anything like his father. Staring at Sophia, so angry and full of hate made him dislike her so much more, she was a female Uther, lonely, sad and heartless because she lost someone she loved, well he'd be damned if he lost Merlin.

"I want you to order him to get rid of it" she hissed, venom tainting each syllable.

"No." Arthur said evenly "I will not."

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed "you cannot have some bastard child, Arthur! I will tell your father all about Merlin unless you demand he get rid of it."

Arthur looked away, collected his jacket and shrugged it on. "Go ahead, I don't care."

She laughed, bitter and harsh, nothing like Merlin's, he could never be this selfish. "You don't mean that Arthur Pendragon."

"I bloody well do." He said definitely "you can show yourself out." Turning he made a beeline to the front door, feeling a proud smile grace his features. He was breaking free of the chains that bound him; he was doing what Merlin had told him do to countless times.

"Don't walk away from me!" she shrieked.

Arthur turned around to face her; she looked like a banshee. "Goodbye Sophia."

**XxX**

Arthur pulled into the driveway of Merlin's house, smiling at the cottage that had felt more like home to him then his own house. He killed the engine, bracing himself for the cold air outside the warmth of his SUV. He made his way towards the house, eyeing the snow covered garden that was over grown with plants in the summer. It felt right being here, it felt like this was where he truly belonged. He owed Sophia a thank you, she reminded him that Merlin was all that mattered and he was worth giving everything away for. He owed the bigger thank you to Merlin though, his little speech had been repeating in his head all day long.

He paused at the door, took a deep breath and knocked, trying to figure out the best way to say what he wanted to say. He should have had a speech prepared or something because he wasn't very good at expressing feelings or emotions. He'd damn well try though. A few moments later a dishevelled and tired Merlin opened the door, he stared at Arthur for a few moments, like he was seeing things until he said

"Why are you here?" he asked, covering a yawn and shutting the door slightly.

"I heard you were pregnant" the words fumbled from his mouth faster than a race car and he wished he could take them back because the look on Merlin's face was heart breaking. "Shit. Ok, let me try that again please" he threw out his hand, grabbing the door in case Merlin decided to slam it shut in his face. "Sophia told me you were pregnant, so I broke it off with her so we can-"

"So we can what Arthur?" he demanded, eyes narrowing to slits "be together again? You didn't want me this morning so why should you want me now?"

"Well you are pregnant Merlin and I assume it's mine."

"Oh of course you do." He snapped, rolling his eyes "everything's yours Arthur; you think you're the king or something."

"Hey, hang on, I am not like that." He retorted "why are you even arguing with me about this? I thought you'd be happy, honestly Merlin, you wanted me this morning."

Merlin closed his eyes to hide the tears. "You always mean what you say Arthur and you do care for people even if you show it in strange ways." He reopened his eyes, glistening with tears "you said we can't be together and the only reason you are here now is because you know."

"That is not it at all!" He raised his hands in defence, searching his mind for the right words. "Look, it woke me up, I was so thrilled to hear it, slightly scared to I guess" he added under his breath and it made Merlin smile slightly "and I have been thinking about what you said and when Sophia walked in, demanding and bitching I realised I didn't want that, not now, not ever." He reached out, grasping Merlin's thin arms softly "all I want, all I'll ever want is right here in my arms."

Merlin smiled, staring deep into Arthur's eyes, he saw the truth, this is what he wanted, what _they_ wanted. "What will your father say?"

"Fuck him." Arthur said pulling his lover closer "I don't want to end up like him, I don't want to watch the person I love slip away from me."

"Then why'd you let me go before?"

"I was stupid, I was selfish. God Merlin, if I could take it back, I would. I was letting my father and Sophia run my life, and I know now, that's not how I want to live, besides," he smiled sadly "without you I might as well already be dead."

Merlin mirrored his smile, blinking back the tears. "Well then I guess you better come in before we both freeze."

"There's just one more thing" Merlin looked worried until Arthur tilted his head enough to capture his lips in a faithful kiss "I love you."

"So you should, you bloody prat."

…

Merlin gazed at Arthur; it felt so right to have him lay beside him and no matter how many times they had laid down beside one and another it never got old. Every day with Arthur was a new adventure and a new and dangerous one was on the horizon. Once Uther learnt of Merlin's pregnancy and Arthur romance with him things would surely get ugly. But for now he had his one and only back at his side and finally, _finally_ things felt right. He snuggled closer to Arthur, enjoying how their bodies fitted together just right, like puzzle pieces. He hummed softly as he inhaled the smell that he loved.

"I'm sorry for what I did Merlin." He said evenly, caressing Merlin's arm "I should have given you an explanation to why I wasn't seeing you but I thought if I didn't talk to you… then you'd hate me and be able to move on."

"I don't think I could ever hate you Arthur." He whispered, looking up at him with large eyes "and it's ok, you're here now, that's what counts."

Arthur lent in and kissed him tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm sorry it took me to hear you were pregnant to realise I want a life with you."

"Well I'm the brains and you're the looks" he grinned.

"Oh, thanks." He mocked hurt "seriously though, my father will start a war over this."

"Well then" the younger man shifted so that he could stare down at Arthur "bring it on!"

Arthur laughed. "Maybe my father might actually see how amazing you are and let us be."

"Or tear me to pieces" he quipped but there was an underlying of fear.

"I'd never let that happen to you my love."

Merlin went to kiss him when he felt the horrid acid burn at his throat, he jumped up so fast that the room spun, he doubled over and emptied his afternoon tea onto the floor. He felt Arthur's sure and steady hands ghost over his back, seeming afraid that if he touched him to hard he'd break. Merlin straightened up, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and turned to face Arthur with a flushed face and sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

"Shh, it's ok." The blonde steered him towards the bed, easing him down onto the matrass "I'll get a mop and bucket, just stay here ok."

"Arthur I'm fine." He mumbled "it's just morning sickness."

Arthur's lips curled into a grin. "In case it has escaped your notice, it's the afternoon."

Merlin mirrored his lover's whisper of a grin. "Well it's all day sickness, but I am fine now, really."

"Well I say you are not fine and to lie back and rest while I clean this mess."

"Yes sir."

Arthur brushed back Merlin's thick raven hair, kissed his forehead softly then forced him ever so gently back against the pillows. "I am your slave. I owe you that."

"Why do you love me?" He found himself asking "I'm a complete idiot and Sophia is smart and beautiful and-"

"-A possibly _psychotic_ bitch, rude, selfish, no way in the world as beautiful as you and has no artistic talents at all, she can't even draw stick figures, it's pathetic.

Merlin laughed but it dropped, vanishing into a serious expression. "I'm sorry I'm pregnant."

Arthur seemed to drop onto the bed. "Don't say that Merlin." He whispered "you told me everything happens for a reason, this has happened for a reason, I believe that, I do."

Merlin smiled, eyes brimming with tears. "I'm scared."

"Yeah, me too" he took Merlin's hand into his strong one. "I mean, parenthood doesn't exactly come with an instruction menu."

Merlin chuckled. "No, it doesn't, guess we'll just have to find our own way."

Arthur lent in, his forehead resting against his lovers. "And we'll be great."

…

Night falls and Merlin and Arthur untangle themselves and head downstairs in the quest to make and hopefully not burn dinner. Merlin throws some pork chops into the sizzling pan just as Arthur's lips whisper against the back of neck; he leans back against the warmth. He can feel Arthur's smile on the back of his neck, can sense that he is truly sorry and he isn't going anywhere, for anyone. It's all about them, no one else matters, it doesn't matter what they say or think, it's all about them and their life, _their love._ No one could stand in the way of this.

"Merlin, sweetheart I'm home."

Merlin pulled himself from Arthur's warm embrace and headed to meet his mother at the front door. She embraced him a hug, her winter coat cold against his skin. She pulled away and shrugged it off, tossing it onto the coat rack. "How was your…" she trailed off, looking beyond Merlin to the kitchen. She stepped in front of her son, crossing her arms and narrowing her tired eyes at the older boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum." Merlin stepped out from behind her as Arthur stepped forwards.

"Hunith" he said uncertainly. "I'm sorry for my absence lately; things have been a bit… crazy." He paused, waited; she didn't speak "I'm going to do right by Merlin, I'll help him through this, I promise."

"Arthur I think you should leave, you've hurt my son enough." She said firmly.

"Mum!" Merlin snapped only to receive no reply.

"Ok." Arthur said with a curt nod before heading towards the front door, brushing passed Merlin on his way "I'll see you later" he called out before departing into the winter night.

Merlin rounded on his mother, who was already moving towards the kitchen to rescue the chops. He stayed silent for a few moments, trying to collect his anger and form words that wouldn't come out wrong and harsh. "What's wrong mum?"

She didn't answer, the only reply he got was the sound of sizzling and the rattle of cutlery as his mother rummaged in the drawers.

"Mum!"

"Why'd you let him back in?" She asked, whirling around "he'll only hurt you again sweetheart."

"No, he won't." Merlin declared strongly "he's sorry, he was afraid of what his father would say and Sophia was threatening him but he's done with her, he's going to tell Uther about us." He crossed the creaky floorboards and stopped before his mother "we're in love, it'll be ok."

His mother laughed, it seemed cold and bitter. "I thought your father loved me to, Merlin, and he said he'd be there for me but" she out stretched her arms, waving them around to emphasis her point. "Well he's not, is he? He left."

"Arthur's not like my father!" He snapped "just because he screwed you over doesn't mean the same will happen to me!"

Merlin hardly saw it coming. It wasn't until his mother backed away, her hands covering her mouth, that he realized she'd slapped him clear across the face. A shaky hand went to his face, pressing slightly on the stinging flesh as a few tears fell.

"Merlin… I'm sorry." She took a step forward as he took one back. "Merlin I didn't-"

He ran from her before she could finish speaking, he collapsed against his bedroom door, breathing heavily and holding back a sob. His legs gave out from under him, he slid to floor and for the second time that day he shattered.

…

Arthur tentatively stepped inside the Pendragon mansion, it was dimly lit and silent expect for the distant eco of crackling flames. He shut the door ever so softly, glancing around the foyer for any sign of his father or Sophia coming at him with a knife. Finding it to be safe he shrugged off his jacket, hung it on the rack then moved silently and swiftly towards the staircase in quest of his bed and some sleep. He successfully made it to the top of the stairs without any trouble but his luck was thin. Uther appeared out of the dark like a monster from an old movie. Arthur jumped in surprise, quickly throwing on a composed mask.

"Hello." He waved stupidly as he tried to hedge around his father to disappear to the safety of his room.

"We need to talk."

Arthur shuddered at his tone; at the cold angry look in his eyes "can it wait 'til the morning?" He covered his mouth in fake a yawn, even though Morgana said a blind person could see through it. "I'm really tired."

"It can't wait Arthur." His father said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Tell me where you just were."

"I was…" he took a deep breath, his father obviously knew, Sophia wasn't bluffing, she'd told him "I was at Merlin's, we hang out… a lot." He scratched behind his ear and stuffed his left hand into his pocket to fidget with the coins that seemed to always be there. "Actually… we're dating."

Uther's eyes grew large, even the darkness that half hid him was not enough to conceal the shook on his face. He did know, right? "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" his jaw flexed in a half attempted to hold back the rage.

"I said I'm dating Merlin" _and it feels good to say it._ He added silently and gave Uther a smile. "I hope that's ok with you."

"Is this a joke!" he demanded "Arthur, you are aware that Sophia came to me and told me she was pregnant this afternoon because you weren't man enough to. Now I'm hearing this. What is the truth?" the house echoed with angry words and shook with his fury.

"Sophia is not pregnant!" He exclaimed, but quickly composed himself. "She's lying to you! She is just trying to get me to stay with her because I left her for Merlin."

Uther looked away from his son, leaning on the banister "I am ashamed of you Arthur." He whispered "this is no way for a Pendragon to act."

"Why not?" he demanded "you know what, screw it, I don't care how we're meant to act. We are just like everyone else, and I will not let the statues of my last name keep me from being with Merlin. I've been lying to you for months about him but now I want you to know, I love him, I'm going to be with him… I'm having a child with him" these last words were spoken proudly.

Uther lashed out at Arthur, gripping him by the collar of his jacket so there was no escaping his wrath. "You will never have a child with a man, you are my son and I will not allow it, I will not even consider letting you date him. This ends now! Are we clear?"

Arthur smirked, smug and cocky. "I said, I'm having a child with him, means he's already pregnant." He used this moment of shook to break free "we're having a child whether you like it or not."

"Get out." Uther whispered, staring at his son like he was a stranger "Get out, you are not my son! I curse the day you came into this world."

Arthur stared at his father with emotionless eyes. "fine, let me just get my stuff." He brushed passed his father, this stranger, and added in an ice cold tone, "you will die alone."

…

The night vanished quickly, morning was upon the sleepy young man before he was willing to face the day ahead. The house was blanketed in silence, his mother would still be asleep, getting rest for her night shift and he was glad for it. He didn't want to deal with what had taken place last night just yet, his head was still filled with fog and the morning sickness was stronger than ever. He spent every second in the bathroom, heaving into the toilet until there was nothing left to be emptied. He dragged himself up, brushed his teeth and raced to meet Gwen at the front door, just before she could ring the bell and wake his mother.

She jumped, startled then laughed it off, taking his hand she lead him towards the car that she was driving. Inside it was warm and smelt of brad and coffee, the back seat was covered with junk, only enough room had been made for Will. Merlin let himself relax, thinking back to the times when they were younger and Gwen's dad, Tom, would take them to the beach. These memories seemed far away, left in a time when things had yet to be complicated by love.

"I heard about the rumour." Gwen said when the silence stretched on too long, the radio didn't work, had been broken for years and some unknown tape was jammed in the player. Conversation was the only sound; Merlin didn't want sound right now. "Morgana and I spent the afternoon doing damage control."

"People really took it that seriously?" he gazed up at the lights, red, this conversation would drag out longer.

"Some did." She said, reaching for her coffee that was balancing in the unstable cup holder "people who adore Arthur, however, called you a liar. I'm not sure how bad it's going to be today Merlin." She looked at him now, her soft, heartfelt eyes troubled "some people were pretty pissed off."

"I didn't even start it!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands out to emphasis is anger "tell them if they have problem to take it up with Will. He started it."

"He didn't mean to Merlin." Gwen said, stepping on the gas and tearing off a little too fast "he was worried, and I wasn't there, so he spoke to Freya."

"Who told the whole school!"

"Well… yeah, sorta." She squared her shoulders as she turned left, Will's house up ahead, just visible in the snow "just don't be mad at him, if we stick together we're all going to be ok."

Merlin looked at her, so trusting and full of hope. "Will we?"

Gwen's smiled wavered "of course."

Merlin mirrored her expression, caught between hopeful and fearful. "Arthur and I are back together."

Gwen's fading smile beamed. "I knew you guys would." She smacked the steering wheel and blasted the horn happily "I am so happy for you, really, I am."

"Yeah, I know." He said shifting so he could see passed the snow to the front door "Will's not though."

"He'll get over it." She said, drinking her coffee with a smile still on her face "do you think Uther will have a heart attack when Arthur tells him you're pregnant?"

Merlin screwed his eyes shut and laughed loudly at the mental image. "I hope not, but only for Arthur's sake."

"Morning friends" Will chimed as he climbed into the back, the door making a loud horrid squeak. "Gwen has your dad heard of oil? Seriously." He shut the door roughly, Gwen rolled her eyes and reversed out of the driveway with skill both Merlin and Will lacked. "Hey," he said, leaning over the seat so he was face to face with Merlin "I'm sorry about yesterday, ok, I'll tell Freya it's not true and she can spread that."

Merlin smiled half-heartily at his best friend. "It's ok."

"So you're not really back with him, are you?"

"Yes Will, I am."

His best friend pursed his lips "Ok well just so you know I'll be here to catch you when he throws you back down."

…

He wasn't going to leave him. He wasn't playing any games, he was back, he was sorry and most importantly he loved him, just no one else could see it. Why was it so hard to believe that everything was going to be ok? Maybe things weren't ok, things really were far from ok, he was seventeen and pregnant to a man who had left a trail of broken hearts. But when Arthur looked at him, when he kissed him, held him, it felt so right, it was meant to be. Something had pulled them together, someone had seen that there was more to be and unfolded their love story. Ok, love story? It was high school, it was life, but this love felt like something else, something magically.

"Merlin, Gwen," Morgana rushing down the front steps pulling Merlin from his thoughts. He looked up to see Arthur's adopted sister come to a halt before him, embracing him in a hug. "I'm going to be an aunty." She smiled, stepping back to hold him at arm's length "I'm so excited!"

Merlin wasn't sure what to say or how to react; he hadn't spent a lot of time with Morgana, only brief chats in the school hallways, now she was going to be his child's aunt. He turned to face Gwen, who was smiling at them both. "Do people still want to kill me?"

Morgana's smile faltered "I've done what I can about the rumour, I don't think anyone believes it but the pregnant part…" she bit her bottom lip "people have seen you being sick so there's proof there."

"I won't deny it, unless Arthur wants me to." He replied, tugging his heavy backpack up higher.

"I haven't spoken to Arthur yet and he wasn't home when I got up." She said, starting to walk towards the school, everyone following, _everyone staring._ "I tried his cell but got no answer" she shrugged, turning on the step to face Merlin. "People will learn of the truth in time so might as well not spin more lies, right?"

Merlin swallowed thickly, Morgana could always face any problem head on "right."

"Great." She winked one perfect eye "now I can start telling people I'm going to be an aunty."

Merlin laughed and it felt good to. Even though he was walking into a battlefield, he knew he'd be safe with Morgana by his side and maybe he could face it head on and come out strong.

…

Merlin just wanted the peace and quiet of the old house at Haven beach and when he finally convinced Gwen to drop him off he was exhausted. The day had been long and hard, the teachers looked at Merlin differently, like he was less then he was before. He had pretty much always been a teacher's pet, not a straight A student but sweet and smart enough not be useless and well mannered, which all teachers like. But today, _today_ they looked at him like he was a stranger, there was pity in Mss Hazel's eyes, disgust in Ms Harvey's but the worst looks came from his fellow students.

Anger, pity, disgust, murderous stares, he got it all. A few girls, Sophia's friends actually, called him a slut as he walked by but a single death glare from Morgana sent them running. The adopted Pendragon had stayed by his side all day, being his guard and shield from the heated gazes and tormenting words. It was all too much, the words, the stares, the silence that fell over the classrooms when he entered, all far too much. This old and memory filled house was what he needed right now.

Here, in the room he and Arthur spent hours upon hours in, was what he needed. He sat down in the center, the dusty carpet moist beneath him and the air cold around him. The wind drifted through the gaps in the boards, stray snowflakes landed on the once white carpet. He said he wouldn't return here until Arthur was back at his side but he was back with him, just not here right now. Actually, Merlin wasn't sure where his boyfriend was, he hadn't heard from him all day and he was starting to think that maybe, _maybe_ everyone was right and he'd left Merlin to deal with this mess on his own.

A mess was exactly what this was. A tangled mess riddled with lies and truths, love and hate, family and friends. Great, his life was like an episode of One Tree Hill, maybe Gwen could get her drama kicks from this instead. How was it that something so joyful was being tainted by lies and rules. Where were the smiles and the congratulations? Where was the happy buzz that came with pregnancies? It was all washed away by the way and time it happened.

"Well I think someone should celebrate you coming into the world." Merlin heaved himself to his feet, one hand resting on his flat stomach that would soon change. As he turned to leave he heard the sound of footsteps. He peered out into the darkness, surely it would be Arthur, not many people came out here in this kind of weather. The footsteps grew louder and the darkness bled into a figure, long honey curled locks, a black leather coat and a murderous expression.

**Yes, I know, its so evil to leave it on a cliff hanger but I'm an evil person :P**


	5. Chapter 5 Love and Vengeance

**Chapter five: **_**Love**_** and Vengeance**

Merlin took a step back from Sophia, she stood tall and powerful in the doorway, her expression evil enough to put the devil to shame. He swallowed down his fear, she may be a bitch but surely she wasn't capable of actually killing him, right? Well if looks could kill he'd be dead on the floor by now, thankfully they couldn't, that didn't mean she couldn't.

"Sophia." he whispered taking a step back "Ah… can I help you?"

"Sure" he took another step back when she took one towards him "Keep backing towards that window so I can push you out."

He froze instantly, casting a glance over his shoulder at the badly boarded window. "Uh… I… I should go."

"Why?" she asked, shrugging and casting a casual glance around the room "nice work…" she looked back at him, her eyes burning with danger "an artist I see, it'd be a shame" she reached out to him, her leather gloved hands gripping his numb ones "if something happened to your hands."

Merlin jerked his hands free, feeling fear flare under his skin. "Look, Sophia, I'm sorry that Arthur doesn't love you-"

"-Oh please" she rolled her eyes but even this gesture was riddled with hatred "like you care. You're just some slut who is 'special' so I bet getting knocked up by Arthur, the richest person in the town, was all a part of your plan. You just didn't realise I'd let you get away with it."

"I love Arthur!" he shouted, the fear melting to rage "I'm sick of everyone thinking that I was with him just to get pregnant. I didn't even know I was 'special' and for your information Arthur asked me out! What we have is real."

"Well then it's going to be all the sadder when you break up with him."

Merlin stared at her with bewilderment, who did she think she was? "I'm not leaving Arthur."

"Oh yes you are" she said definitely, closing the space between them "or else I will crush you and everyone you care about."

"No you won't."

Sophia whirled around in surprise and Merlin took the opportunity to break away from the psychotic bitch. He half hid himself behind Will, who glared daggers at the blonde. Sophia didn't look bothered by the new arrival. She narrowed her eyes and stood taller, walking slowly towards them, her heartless eyes never leaving Merlin's.

"Careful boys," she hissed as she walked by them, staring at them with eyes darkened by something beyond hatred "play with fire and you just might get burnt."

…

"She is going to kill you!" Will declared for the fifth or sixth time, Merlin had stopped counting by now; he was busying himself with his art rather than thinking of this afternoons events. Well, maybe he was thinking about it, since this event, like so many others, had been turned into art. Every frightening, life changing or amazing moment he turned into art, drawing life's big events was an easier way to sit back and review them. He studied the near complete picture; he captured life so easily through art. It was so much easier to understand. It was what you saw, an angry girl, a scared boy and a friend coming to the rescue. That's all anyone needed to know… but in life it was so much more complicated.

There was an angry girl desperately trying to get back her ex lover, going so far as to even threaten her lovers new partner. There was a boy crazy in love and over his head in situations he shouldn't be dealing with at this age and there was a friend trying to understand why this boy was crazily in love with someone he once hated. There was so much detail, but in this picture detail didn't matter, it was just a picture drawn by a young man: That simple.

"Merlin, stop hiding in your drawings and face this. She is crazy!" He threw out his arms to emphasis crazy. "How far do you think she will go to get Arthur back?"

"Not very far when I get a hold of her."

Merlin and Will turned to face Arthur, who stood in the doorway, looking ready to rip someone's head off.

"Great the big damn hero is here." Will muttered sarcastically as he dropped into the swivel chair at Merlin's desk.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked, entering the room and taking a seat beside Merlin.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said, leaning towards him "just tired and maybe a little worried."

"She won't hurt you." Arthur said softly, scooting close enough to pull his lover into his arms "she is all talk and no action."

"Oh I bet that's not true." Will jeered from the other end of the room.

Arthur looked up at him, narrowing his eyes, "if you have nothing further to say I think it's time for you to go home Will."

"This isn't your house Pendragon!"

"Just go Will." Merlin snapped, still clinging onto Arthur "you're not helping any."

"Fine!" he said holding his hands up in defense "just remember who has always been here for you Merlin."

"Will" Merlin's effort was lost, the older boy stormed off, his hurt and anger still in the air. "Goddamn it" Merlin muttered, flopping down beside Arthur, who smiled lovingly at him, a look of love so strong in his sky blue eyes. "I love you Arthur Pendragon."

"And I love you Merlin Emrys," their lips met in a tender kiss "but you have a stalker and we have to do something about that for your safety and the baby's."

"Well I was thinking we could lock her in a mental hospital?" he quipped half-heartily.

"As much as she needs it… I don't think it's going to happen" he sighed. "She won't physically hurt you Merlin, she's not that insane."

"But what if she is?" he whispered, holding back the tears of fear "love makes people do crazy things."

Arthur sighed heavily, "I will talk to her, ok?" he whispered back, caressing Merlin's cheek "I'll make sure she doesn't step a foot near you."

"Ok." he said, tone lacking confidence "I trust you."

…

Arthur rapped on the door, the wood cold beneath his gloved hands. The late night breeze swept across the front porch, jingling the chimes and sending a chill down Arthur's spine as the coldness seeped through his clothes. The light above his head switched on and a moment later the front door swung open, a pleased looking Sophia standing in the threshold. She leant against the doorjamb, jutting out her hip and smiling impishly.

"I see you came back to your senses." She purred, reaching a steady and confident hand towards him, toying with the collar of his jacket.

"Actually," he said, gripping her wrist tight but not enough to leave a mark "I came here to tell you if you come near Merlin again you'll be sorry."

"Oooh I'm scared." She straightened up; crossing her arms over his chest "you know you're going to just come back to me, right? I mean, Arthur Pendragon dating Merlin Emrys, it's disgusting, who wants to see that?" she shrugged absentmindedly "I'll be here when you realise I'm what's best for you."

Arthur laughed bitterly to hold back his pure rage but it didn't stop him from trapping her against the door frame. He stared down at her with a composed expression and this seemed to frighten her more, he could see the sparks of fear in her eyes. He leant in, icy lips brushing against her warm ear, his hot breath sending chills of another kind down her spine. "No, Sophia, you're disgusting." He pulled back, stepping out into the freezing night "Stay away from Merlin, if you know what's good for you."

…

Merlin stared tiredly at the computer screen, the words of his English assignment blurring together until it all made no sense. A soft ping pulled him from his faraway lands and alerted him to an IM from Gwen. He quickly responded, telling her that he was fine after the incident with crazy Sophia and that Arthur was taking care of everything. No need to worry, so why was there that horrible feeling of doom in the pit of stomach? A soft rap at the door had him abandoning the thoughts and swiveling around to face his mother, standing in the doorway with two hot chocolates and a packet of marshmallows tucked under her arm.

"Peace offering?"

Merlin nodded his head and walked over to his mother, taking the drink from her before embracing her in a hug. "I'm sorry mum."

"So am I sweetie." She pulled back, staring levelly into her son's eyes, so full of life and hope, "things will be different for you Merlin, Arthur really loves you."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you mum" he bowed his head to hide his tears.

"So we have a lot of planning to do hone." His mother moved away, her skirt sweeping across the floor as she strode towards the couch, taking a seat and studying the many pictures on the walls. "Things are really going to change. You will have to learn how to take care of a child, as will Arthur" she wiggled her finger at him "but I know you two will do fine, you have each other and great friends to fall back on."

"Yeah, I know." He murmured into his cup, walking over to his mother and taking the marshmallow she offered, "So, I know this might be a lot to ask…" he paused, chewing his lip nervously "but I was wondering, well, see Arthur told his dad about us and Uther was furious and he kicked him out and he has nowhere to go… so I was wondering… if he could move in?"

"Well Uther won't be winning father of the year." She said, scooting over, patting the space beside her for Merlin to take, when he sat she continued "since you and Arthur are having a baby it only make sense for him to move in" Merlin's smile beamed "but" it faltered "living with someone you love isn't always easy sweetie." She reached up, stroking his cheek softly "the decision is all yours, if you want him to move in and he agrees to it then he can, if you decide it's not a good idea then I'm sure he'll understand.

"Getting wise in your old age mum" Merlin quipped with a heartfelt smile, "thank you, for the advise, but I already know that I want him to move in and" he held up his hand when she went to speak "It's not because we're having a baby or because it's the right thing to do, it's because I love him."

…

Merlin and Gwen walked down the hall; she smiled cheerfully at him before looping her arm through his like they did almost every day, only today wasn't every day. Things had changed, all with the news of Merlin being pregnant to Arthur. One moment he was Merlin, someone only a handful of people knew, now the whole school knew him and some either continued to ignore the fact they knew of him but some, well some were out to make his life a living hell.

A few of the cheerleaders glared at him as he walked by on his way to his locker, people who didn't know the first thing about him muttered slut under their breath as they walked by him and worse was the guys, glaring at him, looking at him like he was some kind of freak or monster. Maybe it was because he was gay or maybe it was because he was pregnant, hell it was probably both but what right did they have to look at him like he didn't belong here? He was just like them, a teenage in love, a teenager trying to get through his last year, a teenager with a life and his own stories to tell. He was just like everyone else.

"Oh my God!"

Merlin was torn from his thoughts by Gwen's startled cry. He looked over to her to make sure she was ok but he found her staring large eyed at the lockers. He turned around, on inspection he saw that 'SLUT' had been spray painted on his locker door in hot pink. "Great" he muttered, shrugged his bag higher on his shoulder and storming off, leaving the stunned Gwen and snickering crowd behind.

"Merlin, wait!"

Merlin slowed for Gwen to catch up, she placed herself before her, that motherly look in her eyes. "Nothing you say can change the fact the school thinks I'm a slut" he muttered.

"No, you're right; it won't change what they think but who cares anyway? I know, Will knows, the people who love you know none of what these jealous jerks say is true."

Merlin couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I know."

"Good morning people" came Morgana's rich voice from out of the crowd.

"Good morning Morgana." Gwen said embracing her in a hug "I just telling Merlin that it didn't matter what the school thought of him."

"And she is right." She agreed "the girls are just jealous that Arthur is taken, they will be over it by next week."

"What about Sophia?" Gwen hedged.

Morgana pursed her lips. "We could kill her."

"I like that idea," Merlin said with a half-hearted grin "but I'd rather not have my baby in jail, also I don't want to be late to biology."

"Right" Morgana said peering at her purple Guess watch. "I got another class so I will see you later," she waved cheerily before vanishing in the crowded hall, fellow students stepping aside to allow her to pass, like she was a princess.

"Why does she get to skip the crap classes?" Merlin whined.

"Because she knows what she wants." Gwen said looping her arm around Merlin's waist "unlike the rest of us."

"Unlike Will, you mean." He murmured.

"Well yes" she paused "but I'm not sure what I want anymore."

"I thought you were going to uni to study nursing?" he looked down at her surprised.

"I don't know if that's what I want anymore," she said evenly "what about you, are you still going to Ireland?"

Merlin chewed at his bottom lip "I don't think I will."

"Because of the baby?"

Merlin let out a deep sigh, he'd always planned to go to Ireland and to become a journalist but then he met Arthur Pendragon and he told him that his art was good, that it mattered. He wanted to follow his dream; study art and hell maybe even sell some of his own. There was always the fact he was pregnant and university didn't seem such a good idea at the moment, he had to make it to the end of high school first. He smiled sadly down at Gwen, his best friend for as long as he could remember. She had changed so much; she'd always been a tomboy. Then in walked Morgana Pendragon and her passion for fashion, then came the makeup and heels. People change. "Things just… change."

…

Arthur flopped onto his new bed, it was less comfortable and the sheets were stiff, but it was better than nothing he supposed, even though it felt like soon he'd actually have nothing. He'd been kicked out of his home, fired from his job as co coach of the football team and banned from entering the school due to having an improper relationship with a student. He'd gone to school with Merlin, he had spoken to him (often to insult him, which he wasn't very proud of) before dating him and hell, he'd dated Sophia while being a coach.

It was all nonsense as far as Arthur was concerned. But losing his job as coach and being banned from the school (which he rather did spend a fair amount of time at) left him with nothing much to do. He'd go to Merlin's at six, Merlin had sent a message saying he had some things to get done before tonight and that he had good news. He desperately hoped the news was that he was allowed to move in. He wanted to spend every second of the day with Merlin; he wanted to make up for what he had done. But he didn't think he ever could. He succumbed to his fear and turned away when Merlin had needed him the most.

He was lucky Merlin had such a big heart, because he didn't think they'd be many willing to forgive him for what he had done. He was determent to be by Merlin's side forever, no matter what life threw at him, _them_. No matter what people said or wrote in their magazines, he'd be by his side no matter what. This love was too strong to be torn apart, Sophia, his father, whoever, they could try but they'd stand strong.

"Don't you have anything betta to do then laze around?"

Arthur jumped at the voice but offered a composed expression as he sat up to view his visitor. "Never thought I'd see you walk through my bedroom door" he said in amused tone.

"It's actually Lancelot's spare bedroom door" he pointed out, pulling out a chair and taking a sea. "Daddy finally kick you out, did he?"

"What are you doing here Will?" Arthur demanded, tired and in no mood for Will's hatred and spiteful games.

"I have a project to do." He taped at the notepad tucked under his arm "so can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"What sort of project?" the blonde asked, running his fingers through his golden locks.

"It's for creative writing, we have to interview local 'celebrities'" his brow momentarily furrowed as he said celebrities, Arthur already knew Will would never consider him anything more than a prat.

"Ok, fine. Ask away."

Will shifted in his seat, taping his pen against his now open notepad as he read over something. "Will you follow in your father's footsteps?"

Arthur pursed his lips, would he follow in his father's footsteps, that answer would be no. He refused to become like his father, though he had been heading down that path until Merlin came into his life. That sweet boy, the one he never took the time to get to know all those years ago, the one that changed him. He'd teased him, picked on him but only because he fell in love with him the first second he laid eyes upon him. He'd been too afraid to act on his feelings back then but last year, when it was almost maddening to deny how he felt for the boy, he had the strength and the courage to ask him out and unfold the beginning of their love story.

"I don't see myself taking over my father's business, I see myself living a very happy life with Merlin and our son or daughter." He said with a dreamy smile, the feeling of pure happiness washing over him with just the mere thought of what the future held.

"And how do you suppose you'll support my best friend and _his_ child?" Will glowered at him, words dripping in venom.

"I will get a job, I'm good at lots of things." he retorted, just managing to hold back his anger by a thread.

"Yeah, like leaving Merlin and going back to Sophia." He said calmly.

"It was a mistake. I feared for Merlin when Sophia said she'd tell my father." He replied, matching Will's calmness.

"You mean you feared for yourself!"

"Alright, maybe I did… a little." He said honestly "but you don't know what my father is like."

Will scribbled something down. "Yeah, yeah, I know, he's an ass."

"He's harsh." Arthur stated "you wouldn't want to see him in a fuel mood, trust me."

The younger man shifted again, his icy blue eyes never leaving the notepad in his hands. "How does being well known effect your life…" he suddenly trailed off, flipped the book shut and stared up at Arthur with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Are you going to hurt him again?"

"No."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, but our secret is out" he said sincerely "and I'm happy that people know. I'm happy I can finally take my mask off and let the world see me for whom I really am and I have Merlin to thank for that. Even before we were dating he changed me, with the way he was towards people, with his art" he took a deep breath, letting his eyes slid shut. "He showed me what it was like to be in love, to be truly, deeply and madly in love" he reopened his eyes which were swimming with memories of those long summer days he'd shared with Merlin. "I wouldn't give this up for the world. There is nothing more amazing, more incredibly beautiful then this feeling."

"What about Sophia?" Will asked, the words Arthur had just spoken still sinking in.

"What about her?" he shrugged.

Will stared challengingly at Arthur. "What if she hurts Merlin?"

…

"Alright, thanks for that Morgana." Merlin tucked his notepad into his already stuffed bag then turned back to the smiling beauty, "Hey, so I was thinking of having a movie night with Gwen and Will this Saturday and since Arthur is going to be here I was wondering if you'd like to come as well?"

"I'd love to." she smiled "should I bring anything? I'm not the best cook but I know the best bakeries in town."

"Yeah, sure, bring whatever you like."

"Excellent." She said nodding and smiling but there was a hint of trouble in her emerald green eyes. But he wouldn't ask what was wrong, it wasn't his place.

"Well I should go." He went to reach for the door handle when he felt a soft touch on his arm; he looked up to meet Morgana's troubled eyes "Morgana, what's wrong?"

"Just be careful…" she paused, tightening her hold on his arm. "She likes to get what she wants and I have no doubt she'll go to extreme lengths to get it" fear laced her words, making Merlin tremble but he would not show his fear.

"I'm not scared of Sophia."

"I'm not saying you should be scared of her," she replied promptly "just be wary of her, ok?"

"Ok" he murmured, feeling his stomach churn.

"I've got your back Merlin" she smiled kindly but he could see it faltering "but I can't be with you at all times, so… just be careful."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you, Morgana" he opened the car door, feeling the bitter cold seep beneath his clothes. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Is Arthur driving you? Or I can pick you up?"

"Arthur is driving me, but thanks for the offer."

"Anytime." she waved cheerfully. "Stay warm and keep your tummy extra warm."

"We'll be fine." He said smiling, feeling a wave of happiness warm him "we'll be just fine."

…

The lyrics of Fireflies by Owl City stirred Merlin from his peaceful sleep and wonderful dreams. Groaning he rolled over and hit the snooze button, figuring he could use a few more minutes in his warm bed, needing just a few more moments in Arthur's arms. It doesn't matter if he's late for school; he has the snow and his pregnancy as an excuses. A winter morning spent in a warm bed snug in his lover's arms is just what he needs.

This is perfect. He could spend the rest of his life like this, safe, warm and loved. The rest of the world just fades away, time standing still as he moves closer to the warm, naked body next to him. He doesn't need nor does he want more than this. Nothing could compare to these serene silent moments in his lovers embrace, nothing would ever be as good as their stolen kisses or blissful love making. He didn't care what life chose to throw at him, he'd face it with patience and grace and his one true love by his side. He'd found his destiny, his path lay clear before him.

The rustle of sheets, the tightening of arms and low sigh of happiness alerted him to his waking lover. There was a soft kiss pressed to his forehead before he felt the tickle of stumble as Arthur nuzzled at his throat. He giggled softly, feeling joyous and at peace with everything around him. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment… expect the sound of a soft rap at the door followed by his mother's kind voice.

Merlin reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head before giving the all clear. He felt a light blush creeping up from his neck, he pulled the blankets snuggle around his waist, hiding his nudity. It was kind of awkward having his mother in the room the morning after he and Arthur had made love. But Arthur didn't seem bothered by it; he smiled brightly at Hunith and accepted his breakfast and coffee with a kind thank you.

Merlin took his food and didn't let out a breath until she was gone, feeling his blush fade. He could feel Arthur's eyes on him, staring beyond the large eyes, pale skin and too thin frame. Taking a mouthful of porridge was all he could do not to look up at Arthur. He knew if he looked into those blue eyes, so full of life and love he'd never make it to school and even though he didn't want to go, didn't want to receive those angry looks and snide comments, he knew he had to. Only a few more months left then he could carry out the rest of his life with Arthur in peace.

"Is there something on your mind?" Arthur inquired.

"Not really" he murmured looking down at his breakfast and feeling the morning sickness creep in. "Just don't really wanna go to school today."

"I heard everyone was giving you a hard time." Arthur spoke "I could declare my love for you in front of everybody if that's helps?"

Merlin laughed softly. "I highly doubt it… I'd still be a freak."

There is a brief silence then Merlin is face to face with Arthur, and the moment their eyes lock the world disappeared. "You are not a freak," he whispered "you are my one true love, my twin flame." He leant forwards, kissing Merlin tenderly and leisurely, like they did on lazy Sunday mornings. "I love you and it doesn't matter what they say or think or do, it will always be you who owns my heart. Nothing can change that."

Blinking away tears Merlin closed the gap between them, kissing Arthur with love so strong and pure that it could never perish.

…

Everyone gawked as the black Lexus pulled up in front of Knight's high. Groups of girls stop to admire Arthur Pendragon and guys seem torn between going to him or walking in the opposite direction. Merlin gets out after a moment's hesitation; he's so used to flying under the radar, only every once and awhile getting attention to be labeled a freak, today all eyes were on him. Arthur proudly wrapped his arm around Merlin's too thin waist, pressing a deliberate kiss to his temple. The watching eyes look away, they are filled with mixed emotion, but Merlin doesn't care, because this was all he ever wanted, for Arthur, _for them_, to let go of their fears and step out for the world to see.

"Well about time." Morgana said strutting towards them in a skirt too mini for the dress code "you two look so cute together."

"Shut up Morgana." Arthur said sternly but there was a hidden smile.

"Maybe actually seeing you two together will stop some of the rumours and bullying" Gwen theorized as she approached them.

"Maybe" Merlin shrugged, leaning into Arthur and wishing he could just go back home and spend all day in bed with him.

"You'll be fine." Arthur assured releasing him from his hold only to take his hand a moment later. "I would come in but I'm kinda not allowed."

"Why the hell not?" Morgana demanded.

"I got fired for…" he gestured at Merlin's stomach "getting a student pregnant."

"It's not like you're the first person who's ever done that" Morgana said, frowning.

"Yeah, well" Merlin shrugged "I think I'm the first male student to be impregnated."

"So" Morgana interjected "it's rare but it's not like you're the first."

"Doesn't matter." Arthur said, brushing off the conversation with a smile then turning his full attention to Merlin, kissing him briefly before stepping back, grinning ear to ear "I'll see you after class" he winked, that impish smile making Merlin want school to be over right now.

"See ya Arty" Morgana said waving and blowing a kiss to which Arthur just held up his middle finger but not before saying goodbye, very politely, to Gwen.

Merlin watched Arthur cross the street, feeling emptier with each step he took. He glanced over his shoulder at the school towering high above him, looking menacing with the forest backdrop and dark clouds overhead. One day off wouldn't hurt, one day spent in a warm bed sharing kisses with his lover wasn't a crime. It was just for one day he told himself as he made his way across the street, calling out for Arthur to wait.

Arthur stopped and turned to face him with a smile. It was amazing how when Arthur was around the rest of the world didn't seem to matter, all the noises, all the smells, all his surroundings faded until it was just them. But their seemed to be a shift in the silence, a loud noise piercing through the bobble, a flash of panic in Arthur's eyes, loud screams of warning, _of horror_. It all happened so fast, one perfect day turning into a nightmare all in the blink of an eye.

There was no time to move or even think. He saw the cherry red car coming towards him but it was far too late. He only had time to hear those horrified screams before he was hurtled over the bonnet, bouncing into the windshield then over the roof before landing on the cold road in a world of pain that pulled him into the darkness.

**Yes I know, another cliff hanger. I'm evil =D **


	6. Chapter 6 Echoes, Silence,Patience&Grace

**Disclaimer: The listed injuries are from an episode of One Tree Hill and so is the chapter title**

**Chapter six: Echoes, Silence, **_**Patience and Grace**_

Arthur turned around at the sound of Merlin calling out to him, he knew Hunith wouldn't approve of her son taking a day off school for no reason but he wanted Merlin with him just the same. He smiled, watching only Merlin as he crossed the street. A few more steps and he'd pull him into his arms and kiss him passionately, for the whole school to see. They wouldn't care what people thought or said, fear would no longer hold them back, _apart_. Love conquered all.

But vengeance's is sweeter. It came in the form of a cherry red car that he should have seen parked up the street, he should have been Merlin's eyes for him. He should have run to him, pushed him out of the way, he should have done more than scream a warning. It was all too fast, unfolding before his eyes like a nightmare only he was unable to wake from it. He could hear the thud of Merlin's body hitting the bonnet, he heard the glass crack, heard the sound of breaking bone and the thump of Merlin landing, bloody and barely conscious on the icy road.

…

_Merlin stepped into Joe's World of Furnishing and sighed in relief as the cool air conditioning chased away the sweat beading on his forehead. He spotted Arthur looking at a large Plasma TV, a salesmen standing opposite him, gesturing wildly with his hands. Merlin tucked his hands into his pockets and walked towards Arthur, trying to keep his eyes from wondering and taking in Arthur's perfect body. Hair golden blonde, sun kissed skin and those amazing sky blue eyes. To say he was falling for Arthur was an understatement, he was deeply and madly in love with him. _

_Arthur stepped away from the salesmen and turned to face Merlin, smiling brightly at him. They shared their hello's, asking how the week went then set out to find a new lounge suite for his living room. They sat on numerous couches, sharing stolen kisses while hidden behind large cabinets or walls dividing the shop into all sorts of rooms. They found themselves in a kitchen, mocking a married couple from the 50's before heading to the bathroom section, where Arthur, with a squirming and slightly embarrassed Merlin in his grasp, sat down in a tube, hardly big enough for two grown men even with Merlin's thin frame. _

_A few different rooms and a small pillow fight later found them at the back of the store, laying on a king sized bed in a makeshift room that had ugly wallpaper but a very comfortable mattress. It was quiet back here, only the soft echo of some song playing on the store radio could be heard. Merlin lost himself in Arthur's arms, lulled into a waking slumber by the feel of his warm hands in his own, he was taken away from the world with a simple yet meaningful kiss. _

_Everything felt like a dream, too perfect, too surreal to be happening, to be happening to _him_. It felt like a wish come true, it felt like he'd fallen through the pages of one of the romance novels he's mother reads. When he opened his eyes, when he shifted over just enough to taste those plump lips, to feel the invisible flames dance through his body and weave around them, holding them together, he knew it was no dream._

…

Arthur stares out at the hospital garden, the lawn covered in a layer of snow, stray strands of grass just visible in small patches where the snow had melted. There is no one outside, the playground empty, the swings moving gently in the breeze, the cubby house empty and forgotten beneath the ice. Inside it's warm and noisy; nurses and doctors are rushing around, on phones or staring down at clipboards. Patients come and go, a mother arrives with a crying child, she looks worried and cold but an hour later she leaves, looking relieved. Arthur watches patients after patients, counting the minutes that stretch into hours.

He's paced around the room endlessly, he had cup after cup of coffee, he shared small talk with Gwen and Morgana who are sitting together holding hands on the lounge. It's been far too long since he last saw the doctor, an old wise looking man dressed in blue scrubs. He'd come to tell them that Merlin was being prepped for surgery and to hope for the best, for both of them. Arthur felt sick with worry; he could hear the blood whooshing in his ears as the doctor spoke to him. He might lose Merlin, they might lose their baby, he might lose them both. It was all too much.

"Arthur?"

Arthur spun around at the sound of the doctors voice "How is he?" he asked, rushing forwards with Morgana and Gwen following just as fast.

The doctor removed his thin rimmed glasses, holding them between his thump and finger "Merlin has multiple fractures of the leg, some head trauma, possible collapsed lung, broken ribs and a good deal of internal bleeding." He explained. "He should be out of surgery soon."

"What about the baby?" Arthur asked, feeling his throat tighten as the worry from Morgana and Gwen and his own strangled him.

"Well with this kind of trauma…" the doctor trailed off, Arthur felt his air supply lessen "we going to do everything we can. Right now our priority is saving Merlin, ok?" the old doctor didn't wait for a reply before departing, leaving Arthur to turn and face the two worried females.

"He'll be alright Arthur" Gwen said quietly "Merlin is strong… he'll pull through, they both will."

Arthur nodded, feeling like he should but not entirely believing Gwen's words. He knew Merlin was strong, he'd seen him make it through thick and thin but this was different, this was something he was unable to help with, he couldn't just step in and save him. Merlin's life rested in strangers hands and all Arthur could do was hope and pray that Merlin and their baby made it through.

…

_In the late summer afternoon when it's still too hot to go outside and there is nothing worth watching on TV and Gwen is off somewhere with Morgana and Will is being an ass, Merlin gathers his art supplies and sits down on the polished timber flooring and sets out to draw life's recent changes and challenges. He forgets the time passing him by, the summer heat, the hum of the cars on the street, he blocks out the world as he puts pen to paper. It's easy to get lost in art, to find himself back at the scene he is carefully drawing, bringing it to life once more, to review and study from all different angles. _

_Will's often told him to stop hiding in his art, but he's not hiding, he's just dealing. Everyone has a method way to cope with things, this is his, and thanks to his art Arthur noticed him. He'd told him a month ago that he'd often stopped outside the art room to watch him paint, trying to find the courage to speak to him, to tell him how amazingly gifted he was. But he said it all now and that's what mattered. Of course their love, though secret to most, was the reason for his current picture._

_Will hated Arthur with a passion and he hated Merlin loving Arthur all the more. Merlin had tried countless times to explain to his best friend that Arthur had changed, he wasn't like he was in school, he'd grown up, learnt to be selfless rather than selfish. Will didn't believe a word of it, saying he was using Merlin as an experiment, 'he's just seeing what it's like to have sex with a guy' he'd shouted 'he'll screw you then screw you over!' _

_Merlin knew Will was wrong, but a part of him did wonder why Arthur Pendragon had suddenly become interested in the opposite sex and why Merlin of all people? He knew he wasn't anything amazing or beautiful; he was rather clumsy and shy and well… he was Merlin, the skinny freak with big ears. He hardly saw anything in himself but clearly Arthur must, because if he just wanted sex there were plenty of guys who would happily have sex with Arthur, though they'd never willingly admit it. So even though it seemed unbelievable it was true, Arthur did have feelings for him and no matter how many times Will said otherwise it'd still be true._

"_Hello Merlin."_

_Merlin jumped, narrowly avoiding ruining his drawing, he shifted around, craning his neck to look up at Arthur, who stood tall and handsome in the doorway. "Hey" he said, closing his art book and placing it beside him as Arthur walked towards him. Arthur sat down beside him; gave him a quick kiss then his famous 'make you weak at the knees' smile graced his face. "What's up?" Merlin managed, after shaking away some rather exciting thoughts._

_He shrugged, still smiling and looking so amazing in the soft afternoon light "I just thought I'd come and see you" he leant closer, those plump lips just inches away "because I couldn't get you off my mind."_

_Merlin didn't bother with a reply, he merely closed the distance between them, kissing Arthur fervently. Once again Merlin became oblivious to the world around him but he was not alone, the time passing by, the slowly fading heat, the noisy cars on the street all vanished with just one kiss. When they were together, hidden away from judging eyes, indulging in their love, the world stood still but only for fleeting moments… _

…

Eventually, what feels like a life time later, the doctor comes to tell Arthur that Merlin was out of surgery and the worst is over. Arthur lets the news wash over him, feeling the relief spread throughout him, releasing every tight muscle and calming his pounding heart. Arthur smiles at the doctor but there is still a somber look on his face, in his relief to know Merlin was ok he had forgotten about the life growing inside of him. Arthur's not even sure he can ask this, their baby has to be alive, it just has to be. But he doesn't have to worry about asking, Morgana walks up behind him and being the strong one, she does it for him. Arthur takes her hand and holds his breath.

"A doctor is doing a scan any moment now." He replied gently "You should be able to catch her now if you go to Merlin's room, otherwise I will come see you later tonight." He nodded politely then turned and left.

"You go Arthur" Morgana said "I'll wait for Gwen to come back with Will."

Arthur nodded, words lodged in his burning throat.

"They will be fine" Morgana smiled, but it was half-hearted.

"Yeah…" was all he managed to choke out "I'll see you in a bit." He slowly turned around, leaving the waiting room and making his way towards the surgical ward. As he passed the nurse's station he looked around for Hunith, she'd been working in the theater ward when Merlin had been brought in, in all the panic he had forgotten completely to inform her that her son was injured but one of the medical staff had told her and she'd gone with him into surgery.

As he entered the small room he saw Hunith sitting beside the bed, her small hand covering Merlin's thin and too pale one. It took him a moment to take in the rest of the picture, not liking all the machines and drips. He slowly crept closer, just wishing he could swap places with him, wishing he could kiss away the bruises and cuts on Merlin's face. He couldn't change anything, he couldn't go back in time and make it so Merlin didn't cross the road, he couldn't heal him or help save their baby.

He felt a sob building in his chest, the unfamiliar sting of tears as he neared the man he loved, so small and helpless. Hunith sniffled and turned in her chair, eyes red and glistening, she stared at Arthur for a few moments, studying him, deciding if he were to blame for this. He blamed himself, she should too. She wiped at her eyes then stood up, offering the chair to Arthur, he moved closer, taking in the drip attached to Merlin's thin hand, a clear liquid flowing through it. There was a cast on Merlin's left leg that poked out from under the crisp white sheets and the gauzes covering the long and bruised cut on his forehead.

"Has the doctor…" he took a deep breath "come to do the scan?"

Hunith knelt down beside him, her eyes as blue as Merlin's. She looked so lost, so small and he wanted to just hold her in his arms and allow her to cry on his shoulder, but he was barely holding himself together at the moment. "She hasn't been yet." She slowly rose again "I'll go see if I can pull some strings and get her here faster."

"Thank you Hunith." He felt a trickle run down his face, this moment was like facing death "the… the baby will be ok right?"

Hunith smiled sadly, wiping away a few more stray tears "we can only hope." She bent down, kissing him softly on the head before departing, letting Arthur pull himself back together and gather the strength to return his gaze to Merlin.

…

_The last strands of sunlight flittered through the blinds, casting their soft glow onto Arthur, who lay naked on the couch, _Merlin's couch_. Merlin sat a few feet before him, his easel before him, a steady hand painting the beautiful man before him. He couldn't believe Arthur had talked him into this, though when his lover pouted it was hard to resist giving him what he wanted. But this had left Merlin red faced and coming up with pathetic excuses as to why it shouldn't be done. He'd tried everything, Arthur just grinned throughout the ranting, until Merlin said he wasn't good enough, that his art didn't matter anyway._

_That's when Arthur took him by the hands and said 'your art matters' he leant in and kissed him after that. Merlin felt alive with those words, he'd always been an artist and people had said he was good, very talented, but never did they say it mattered. He'd always wanted someone to look at his work and feel something; he wanted them to feel the emotion that the pictured captured. Arthur felt it, it mattered to him. _

_Half an hour later Merlin sat back, staring at his work proudly as Arthur re-dressed, he felt obliged to look away though he had just seen and painted everything. He couldn't believe Arthur had been so bold, he could never remove his clothes in front of Arthur, not when he had such a God like body and his was bony and pale. Arthur, once dressed, walked over towards him, wrapping an arm loosely around his shoulder as he gazed at Merlin's work. His smile beamed and Merlin felt pride swell within._

"_I didn't think I could look any better" he quipped, nipping softly at Merlin's ear._

_Merlin chuckled, leaning into Arthur's warmth though the night was warm "trust me Arthur; I could never capture how beautiful you really are."_

"_Hmm" Arthur pressed a quick kiss to Merlin's temple "Lies."_

_Merlin shook his head but a grin was present "Well I painted my first rich snob."_

_The blonde scoffed "the son of a snob, there's a difference."_

_Merlin swiveled his chair around, so he was face to face with the man of his dreams, staring longingly into those sky blue eyes. "Can I tell you something?"_

"_Of course" he smiled a flicker of concern visible in his eyes._

_Merlin took a deep breath, hoping that this random yet perfect moment was the right time to say this. "I'm in love with you."_

_Arthur smiled wholeheartedly. "Well that's a good thing" he leant in, his lips whispering over Merlin's "because I'm in love with you too."_

…

"Open your eyes Merlin" Arthur whispered, stroking his pale cheek tenderly "c'mon my love, wake up, let me see those beautiful eyes." Arthur squeezed Merlin's limp hand, feeling dread lace around him; sending racing thoughts through his head. He struggled to keep them at bay, to keep the worst of them from presenting themselves over and over. "Please…" he sniffled; squeezing Merlin's hand tighter. "Please don't take him from me" he looked up, staring at the off-white ceiling that was too clean.

"Don't take our child from him. I know I'm a jerk and I've hurt him… a lot, but don't punish him. Don't take the only good thing I have in my life" he wiped at a stray tear. "Please… just let them be ok… he doesn't deserve this, he's the kindest person I know…" he looked back down, smiling tenderly at his lover. "It was a miracle that I found him, a miracle that he loved me as much as I do him, but surely there is a miracle left for him and our baby."

He closed his eyes, took a deep shaky breath and imagined when he opens his eyes Merlin is awake and smiling at him and everything will fall right back into place. He tightens his hold on Merlin's thin hand, imagining that he can heal him with just a touch. He waits a few more seconds, listening to the steady rhythm of Merlin's heart beat and the distant echo of voices. He summons memories of their time spent together; remembering every detail, from the gentle breeze to the feel of Merlin's skin, soft and warm beneath his finger tips. He forces these images through the touch, sending them to Merlin, showing him all the reasons to wake up.

"Arthur."

His eyes snap open, searching Merlin's face for any changes but he still lay silent and unconscious. He feels a feather light touch on his shoulder and he jerks away in surprise, turning around to see a familiar face. "Morgause?" he stares at the blonde woman, puzzled, taking in her white lab coat and name badge "what are you doing here?"

She smiles softly at him "I'm here to do the scan for your baby." She gestured to a large machine on wheels with too many dials to figure out and a small screen. She walked by him, pulling the cart behind her.

"I meant, what are you doing here? In Camelot" Arthur asked, looking from his sleeping lover to Morgana's half sister.

"Working" she smiles again, pressing buttons and turning dials before gently pulling down the covers and revealing Merlin's pale stomach. She looked up then, her brown eyes filled with a sorrow Arthur tried to ignore. "It'll be ok" she whispered.

"You're paid to say that" Arthur muttered bitterly, "God, this is my fault."

Morgause fixed Arthur with a firm look. "You weren't the one driving the car Arthur."

He didn't reply to this, just gazed down at the man he'd give his heart and soul for, hoping and _praying _that'd their baby was ok. He gradually looked towards Merlin's stomach, watching the wand move fluently over his soft flesh. There was a moment of near silence; the only noise present was the sound of his rapid beating heart and blood whooshing through his ears. He was left suspended in fears clutches; desperately hoping that at any moment Morgause's voice would break the silence with the good news. He waited, counting, and then he heard a steady beating.

"That's your baby's heartbeat, Arthur" Morgause said, wiping at a tear.

"It's alive" he breathed, turning his eyes to Merlin's face "our baby's ok" he whispered, moving closer so he could kiss his forehead gently "wake up Merlin, you have to wake up and hear it. It's our baby's heartbeat." Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his strong sure hands "c'mon wake up." He watched intently, searching for a sign that he would open his eyes. He found himself holding his breath again; the steady heartbeat of their child's a soft eco in his drumming ears.

…

_It's finally starting to get cool. It's always very cold in Ealdor, where the winter markets are held. It's a 3 hour drive from Camelot, it's small and quiet. The only time when it's bustling is throughout the first few weeks of winter, when everyone gathers for the winter markets. Even in this small town people know who Arthur Pendragon is and most people remember Merlin from when he used to live here until Will moved and he begged his mother to move to. That all seemed a life time ago, things were so different now but not in a bad way. He was the happiest he had ever been, so in love with the man that walked proud and strong beside him._

_Morgana and Gwen had asked Merlin to accompany them to the markets and since he enjoyed the cool days roaming Ealdor he agreed. He'd been hesitant to ask Arthur, unsure of whether Morgana knew about them or not, since most of Camelot seemed oblivious to a love so clear a blind man could see it. People were just that desperate to keep thinking that Arthur was straight and would hopefully one day marry their daughter so she could be rich. If things kept going the way they were Merlin would most likely be the one become the next Pendragon and truth be told, he'd like that very much._

_Not the power or the title or the money, but to spend the rest of his life with Arthur. They could live anywhere, in a house or a mansion; he didn't care, as long as he had the man of his dreams. He glanced sideways at Arthur, who observed Morgana and Gwen gushing over baby clothes. Not that anyone had a baby but girls seemed to always like these sorts of things. Merlin smiled as Morgana pointed to a small pink hat and gestured at Arthur who rolled his eyes and steered Merlin towards a stand where an old woman was selling jams._

"_Why did my father have to adopt her" he grumbled, picking up a jar._

"_Because it was a nice thing to do" Merlin said smiling._

"_Since when was my father nice?" he placed the jar back down and crossed his arms over his well built chest._

"_I'm sure he has his moments" Merlin replied carefully, averting his gaze to the red checkered table. "I should buy Gaius some of these."_

"_What's he like?" Arthur asked, uncrossing his arms and looking less tense now that they were off the subject of his father._

"_Everything" he smiled. "When mother and I used to live here we'd always buy him some and post them to him" he picked up the strawberry jam again, eyes searching for something else._

"_How come you moved to Camelot" Arthur asked._

"_After Will's dad died his mother decided to move and since…" he looked up, shrugging "we thought it would be a good change too." He smiled affectionately at Arthur "besides, if I never left here I wouldn't have met you."_

_Arthur smiled at this, stepping closer to Merlin, something they tried to avoid doing in public. "Well I'm very glad you did."_

_Merlin grinned, holding the urge to kiss Arthur back by a thread "yeah, me too."_

_**xXx**_

_The night sky is filled with a rainbow of colours and shapes as the fireworks explode and send bursts of colour over the crowd below. Away from sight, tucked away in the shadows but with a perfect view of the sky Merlin leans back against Arthur's warm chest. The warmth immediately seeps into his back, ceasing the chill that was working its way up his spine. Two strong arms enclose him, blocking the chill and protecting him from any harm that could come their way. The sly winter breeze sweeps over them, more colours fill the sky and laughter echoes from the crowd that is unaware of them. _

_The last streaks of colour die from the sky and the crowd cheers and claps wildly before slowing breaking apart, retreating to the warmth of their homes. Merlin and Arthur stay a little longer, sharing tender kisses in the darkness of the night. They kiss languidly, in no hurry to rush, only to happy to enjoy one and other and drag it out for as long as they can. Soon the peace is broken by Gwen and Morgana appearing out of the darkness, cheeks flushed from the cold and huddled close together to keep warm. They break apart; Merlin blushes sheepishly Arthur just growlers at Morgana who rolls her eyes._

"_It's freezing out here" she said, shaking from the cold to __emphasis her words "can we please go to the motel now?"_

"_Fine" Arthur grumbled releasing Merlin from his hold. "Get a move on then" he waved his arm, gesturing at the path that leads to the parking lot. "We'll meet you there."_

_Morgana scowled at her half brother before taking Gwen's hand and leading her towards the path. Merlin and Arthur stayed silent until they could no longer hear the sound of the girl's boots against the gravel path. Happily Arthur turned back to Merlin and caught him of guard with a kiss, practically knocking him off his feet; he had to steady him to avoid him falling to the cold ground. Merlin moaned into the kiss, feeling the invisible flames weave around them, surrounding them in a barrier of warmth that no coldness could break through._

…

The hospital door opened silently, the steady beep of Merlin's heart beat is the only noise to be heard in the small room. Will shuts the door softly, avoiding eye contact with his friend until he is right by his side, staring down at his bruised face. He felt his heart ache at the sight of him, he should have dealt with Sophia himself, but now it was too late, the damage was done. He sunk down onto the uncomfortable chair, heaving a deep breath he prepared himself for what he was about to say, hoping, _praying_, that Merlin would wake.

"I'm not good with things like this" he said "but the thing is… well the thing is I need you to wake up, everyone does, especially Arthur." He paused, chewing at his lip "he's not so bad, I guess, he cares for you." He laughed without humour "so I need you to wake up for him and for…" he moved his hand, placing it over his friends stomach, imagining the life growing inside, "for this amazing child growing inside of you. You gotta wake up for your baby" with his free hand he brushed away a stray tear. "For the guy who loves you so much that I can't even begin to understand it, it's crazy Merlin, he's falling apart without you… I swear you guys are like two sides of the same coin."

"I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said." Came a weak whisper but the words were light with humour.

"What can I say?" he asked, blinking away tears as he gazed down at his now conscious friend "I learnt from the best."

Merlin's smile faded and Will could see the question in his eyes even before he asked it "the baby… is the baby ok?"

Will went to reply when the door swiftly opened a tired looking Arthur crossing the threshold. His blank expression fell from his face, his eyes dulled with worry lit up like Christmas lights, in the blink of an eye he was at Merlin's side, collapsed by the head of the bed and kissing every inch of skin that he could without inflicting any pain. Merlin clung to Arthur like he was his very life. From where Will sat, from all that he had seen and learnt, Arthur was Merlin's life and it was something so beautiful and frightening.

"Thank God you're awake" Arthur breathed, taking Merlin's slim hand into his warm and strong one.

"Is the baby ok" he asked again, his voice hitching slightly with the effort to stay composed.

"The baby's fine." Arthur said with a sigh of relief, his shoulders visible relaxing "perfectly fine."

There were tears now but those of joy. Merlin blinked them away, thanked God, kissed Arthur tenderly then smiled wholeheartedly at him. "I love you."

"God I love you" Arthur said, burying his face in the space between Merlin's neck and shoulder "so much."

"This is my cue to leave" Will said blushing bright red. "Glad to have you back buddy."

Merlin turned his attention to his lifelong friend "thank you, Will."

"Ah… for what?" he shifted his weight and stuck his hands into his jacket pockets.

Merlin merely smiled "Just… for finally getting it."

**No evil cliff hanger this time, I'm a good girl =)**


	7. Chapter 7 Return of the Forgotten

**Chapter seven: Return of the **_**Forgotten**_

Merlin stared blankly at the ceiling, counting the cracks as he ran his hands soothingly over his rounded stomach. He was roughly about five months pregnant, the morning sickness had thankfully passed but that had been the least of his worries after the accident. He'd been in hospital for two weeks, it had taken another five weeks to get his cast off and his leg still ached on occasions, manly after a long day at school. And speaking of school, well it was… different.

Sophia left town, going to some boarding school far way after she deliberately ran him over. Arthur had been pissed as hell that she wasn't jailed for what she did or fined or something, but the Lightwood's were powerful and the judge bought the story of her losing control of the car, _all lies_. Still, after she left town, disappearing in the night things started to change. People treated him differently, he was still teased every once and a while and some envious girls trashed his locker a few times but after awhile it seemed to die down. Like he was no longer any fun to pick on or they all figured that no matter how much teasing all vandalising he wasn't leaving and Arthur wasn't leaving him.

When he had returned to school Arthur always dropped him off, kissing him goodbye for the whole school to see, he wasn't afraid to finally let them know how he felt and who he really was. Once a few feet away from Arthur he was flanked by Morgana, Gwen, Will and Freya Moore who had joined the group after becoming Will's girlfriend. They made sure to never leave him alone; Morgana even changed a class or two so she could watch his back. The bodyguards didn't stop the cruel messages on his locker or the notes tapped to it. Some people still voiced their opinion about him, whore, freak, queer. He'd heard it all, but he'd always been treated this way.

It was almost weird when it stopped. He first wondered if Morgana had threatened half the school but she didn't know everyone that bullied him, so in the end, he was forced to believe that people do change or at least get bored of picking on the same person. But none of this really mattered anymore, next week was graduation and then school would be all over. All that teasing, all those horrible days were now behind him, buried in the past to make way for the future. This honestly was scaring him slightly, ok a lot. When school ended life really began, it's when you put all that knowledge and all that planning into action. You set out to make your dreams come true.

Merlin had always planned to go Ireland to study journalism and see the sights before settling into university but getting pregnant kind of ruined those plans. It's not that he was unhappy with his choice to keep the baby; he was excited if not scared. But what he really worried about was everyone moving on and forgetting him. They'd all had plans to say goodbye to Camelot, go somewhere else, but Merlin couldn't leave, not with a baby on the way. And ok he could use Arthur's money but he felt guilty, he loved Arthur too much to just use him as a meal ticket, he felt he should help support them as well.

But right now the only problem he needed to worry about was the surprise birthday party being – not so secretly – planned for him by his mother and The Girls. He really rather just spend his birthday curled up beside Arthur, both them caressing his stomach. However you didn't get a say when Morgana said you're having a party, that was is, no breaking the deal, you were in for the ride. With a deep sigh he slowly sat up, finding it more difficult to move around with his growing baby bump.

Heading out to the kitchen he saw Arthur hunched over at the table, his brow furrowed in frustration. In the last few months Arthur had a few arguments with his father, though he had been kicked out, a week after the accident Uther had told Arthur he could move back in if he broke up with Merlin. Arthur calmly told him to go fuck himself and that was it for awhile until Morgana convinced Arthur to go see Uther for his birthday. It didn't exactly go well but it could have been a lot worse.

He didn't really talk when he got mad, he just had this angry scowl and offered short replies and preferred to be alone until he'd cooled off. Merlin had seen Arthur lose it but that was before they had become involved, he'd never raise his voice at him these days. Sometimes, _sometimes_ people do change.

"My father is such an asshole."

Sometimes they don't.

"What's he done?" Merlin resisted adding 'now' since Uther Problems, as he liked to call them, were a frequent occurrence.

"He's taken my money out of the bank." He muttered, still looking at the piece of paper in his hand "I have nothing to my name!"

"So… you're broke?"

"Yes" he said, slamming his hands down on the table before turning his gaze to Merlin "are you ok?"

Merlin stared nonplussed, he could feel his face paling; the room seemed to be tilting until it became a slow spin. He felt himself swaying, until strong hands gripped him firmly and gently lead him to the lounge. "How are we going to pay for the baby things?" his eyes focused now, starring deep into his lovers.

"Don't worry." He stroked Merlin's cheek softly "I will get a job. Our baby won't be going without." He shrugged suddenly "father will probably give it all back to me; he's just scaring me" he studied Merlin carefully "and you, which is not ok."

"I'm ok."

"I will talk to him." He stood up "he can't do this."

"But he has." Merlin said quietly "he's obviously really pissed off right now for whatever reason so we should give it some time and let him cool down before you go storming in and making things worse."

Arthur grinned down at him. "Being pregnant is certainly making you wise."

"I've always been wise; you just don't pay attention to me." Rising to his feet he looped his arms around Arthur waist, his bump making it so he couldn't press his body into Arthur's like he used to. "You know, I feel like there is something between us."

Arthur laughed smoothly. "I have to say, I've felt it to, it's been growing."

Merlin lent towards Arthur, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Their kiss however was interrupted by the sound of heels against pavement and the giggles that belonged to Gwen and Morgana. Merlin heard Arthur sigh and mutter something rude about his adopted sister before going to the door to open it for them. They walked in, all smiles and cheer; it was enough to ease the worry over the Uther Problem for the time being.

"We bought treats" Gwen said, waving a brown paper bag with Coffee Wave's imprinted on it in the air.

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything" Morgana said to Arthur, that teasing smirk present on her delicate face.

"You're always interrupting something" Arthur shot back "but I could use your help." He flopped down on the old red couch, beckoned for Merlin to join him and once he had he arranged himself comfortable but business like. "Father's taken all my money out of the bank. Have I done anything new to piss him off that I should be aware about?"

Morgana, who had taken a seat beside Gwen on the two-seater love settee, frowned, her look between bewildered and outraged. "Not that I know of but I haven't seen him in a week, he's out of town on business. I have no idea why he would do such thing." She shook her head, those long locks falling into her face, covering her enraged expression. "I will speak to him" this was said calmly, Morgana always was the best at handling these situations.

…

Merlin wasn't sure how this happened, he didn't even have a memory of saying he'd do this, but somehow he ended up stuck working on the graduation ball. The ball was really the last thing on his mind; he was more concerned with graduation and having a baby. He really didn't have to stress over whether the spot lights should be pink or blue or if there should be none at all. What the ballroom looked like on the night was irrelevant to him. The main focus of his thoughts was on his doctor's appointment this afternoon. He was excited; he would be able to find out if he was having a boy or a girl.

He rubbed his stomach soothingly as he sat down on a chair near Gwen, Morgana and Freya, who were in heated discussion about Gossip Girl. Even though this wasn't on the top of his list of things to do and people were giving him weird looks and whispering behind his back he still enjoyed being here. It was nearly over; by next week school would be no more, no more lunches together or classes, no more sitting together under the big trees in the summer. Life was about to really begin, all the drama of high school would be nothing compared to what awaited them outside these ancient walls.

"Merlin, what do you think?"

Merlin looked down at Morgana, "about what?"

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" she asked, with that bright smile she always got when talking about the baby.

"Oh." How'd it go from the ball to baby so fast? "I'm not sure. It doesn't really matter to be honest, just as long as he or she is healthy."

The girls smiled at him, he smiled back, caressing his stomach gently. When they turned back to whatever it is they were doing he resumed his survey of the room. Taking in Viviane Swan and Damon Welsh, he wasn't really helping do anything unlike Viviane who was running around to all the groups spread out in the room. Turning left he saw the two girls still arguing over the lights, pink or blue?

…

He knew Morgana said she'd handle it, he knew Merlin was right and he shouldn't be budging in, filled with rage and ready to shout at Uther and shake him violently by the collar of his stupid expensive suit jacket. He should have given it a week or at least more than one day, but it was too late now, he was storming through his old home in a beeline to his father's office where he would demand to know why he'd taken every cent Arthur owned. Sure he'd spent his money on stupid things before and ok, he really hadn't earned it, was just given it rather but right now – no matter how he it earned it – he desperately needed it.

He pushed open the heavy oak door to his father's office. The room was the same as always, too neat and too cold, even in the summer this room had a chill. His father looked up from his desk, surprisingly not all that shocked, which made Arthur feel worse; he'd been waiting for this to happen. Composing himself he calmly walked towards Uther, trying to still the rage inside him in hopes that a pleasant visit might get him his money back. _Hopefully._

"Father." he said evenly, nodding slightly.

"Arthur." He said mirroring Arthur's tone and nod "what can I do for you?"

"It appears that my money has been withdrawn from my bank account." He couldn't hold back a small frown "without my permission."

"Ah, yes." His father said, typing something into his computer "It appears we owned some money to some clients" he shrugged absentmindedly "No big deal, it's all been paid" he smiled proudly at Arthur and he had to hold back the urge to punch him in the face. "The company's fine."

"What about me?" he grounded out between clenched teeth.

"Well you'll have to get a job." He waved his hand lazily then stood up; walking towards his small office bar, where he kept a stash of whiskey and scotch "It's how I began."

"That's not fair." He snapped the anger and the hurt coiling in his gut "I have a baby on the way."

Uther looked up from the bar, a glass of scotch pressed to his lips "Well whose fault is that?"

The younger Pendragon failed his arms in the air. "Do you have a heart?" he bellowed "Or a conscience? You didn't have me when you began all this!" he gestured outward at the room, filled with rich reds and expensive golds. "Merlin is having MY baby and I have to support them and you just take everything I have away from me? You kick me out of my home; you take my money, what the hell kinda father are you?" He was painting now, eyes glistening with tears of rage.

"I've always done what was best for you Arthur." He snapped sharply "It's why I told you to stop seeing that boy" venom tainted his words "you could have walked away and had none of the responsibility, we could have paid them off and you could have returned to the life you had."

"Walked away?" he exclaimed, his face a mask of disgust "do you not realise how much I love Merlin? How much he means to me? How happy I am… that he's having my child" his voice wavered at the end, the anger and bitterness easing with just the thought of Merlin and their baby.

Uther looked away, shoulders tense and the room too silent. He didn't say anything and after awhile Arthur left, stealing an expensive portrait on the way out.

…

Merlin climbed into Arthur's SUV, smiling brightly as he leant over to kiss him. He'd finished helping the girls with the graduation ball, glad to be able to leave early thanks to his doctor's appointment. He caressed his stomach tenderly; Arthur caught him out of the corner of his eye and reached over, resting his hand over Merlin's. The silence was comfortable, not awkward, never had been, it was all like this, even before they really got to know each other. They both swore they'd known each other in another life and they were finally reunited after years of being apart. It was probably untrue, but they liked to think it anyway.

Catching a glimpse of grey and green in the review mirror Merlin looked over his shoulder to see a painting of an old castle standing before a large lake and surrounded by lush green grass. It looked old and expensive, it also looked familiar. Like one of the many paintings that adorned the walls in the Pendragon mansion. Arthur had taken him to his house when Uther was out of town and he'd shown him the numerous paintings that lined the walls.

Merlin held back a groan as he zeroed in on Arthur. "You went to see him, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Merlin." He used his guilty tone, the one meant to make Merlin look like an idiot when clearly it was Arthur who was the current idiot.

"Morgana said she'd handle it."

"Yes, well…" he shrugged, biting his lip nervously.

Merlin sighed tiredly. "What did he have to say?"

"Blah, blah, blah, I'm a fucking asshole."

Merlin rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smirk. "What did he really say?"

"It doesn't matter." Pulling up at a red light Arthur turned to face Merlin "I will get us money, ok?"

"Enough to cover the hospital bills?" he inquired with raised brows "cause one ultrasound coast a lot."

"I know." He said stepping on the gas as the light changed "I'll take care of it."

Merlin nodded mutely, placing both hands over his baby bump. "So what's with the painting?"

Arthur smiled "well my love, we're going to sell it."

"Ah… I see." He nodded, grinning "we're going to sell your fathers possessions to pay for our hospital bills."

"Yep, that's the plan."

"It's not a very good plan Arthur" he added seriously.

"Well it's a temporarily plan."

…

Merlin stared down at the ultrasound picture, smiling warmly as he thought about his little girl growing inside of him. He and Arthur both had tears while watching the monitor, hearing their little girl's heartbeat; it was so strange and beautiful. He and Arthur hadn't stopped smiling since leaving the hospital, even the rain now coming down couldn't ruin their mood. Staring down at the photo Merlin got an idea, he wasn't sure it was a good one but he'd go through with it anyway.

He crossed to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper that was slightly crinkled. He wrote every latter carefully, in his too neat writing – according to Arthur – and addressed it to Uther Pendragon. He rummaged through his drawers for a few moments until he came upon an envelope, he hesitated before putting the letter in, he wasn't sure how Uther would react, but he figured he couldn't hate him anymore then he already did.

He checked the time before heading downstairs, Arthur had gone to sell the painting – which Merlin wasn't too happy about – then went to see if anyone was hiring. As much as he loved Arthur – and he'd never _ever_ tell him this – but he wasn't sure how good he'd actually be at working. He'd never done a day's work in his life, he'd been given everything but now he had no money, a boyfriend and baby on the way.

Merlin was proud of him though, he admired Arthur for not turning his back and going back to Uther, God it would have saved so much drama, but Arthur loved him too much to turn his back. So Merlin would do his best to help Arthur with money, he could sell a few of his own paintings. Arthur had often said he should do that. Well the markets were happening soon; maybe he could sell a few there. As he headed outside, opening his umbrella, he decided that's what he would do.

There was a rusty red post box at the end of Merlin's street, passed Agnes's house, with the too tall grass and countless angel statues, passed the Robertson's brightly painted home and passed the two small flats. He turned towards the box, taking a deep breath before dropping his card in, hoping this didn't turn out to be a stupid idea.

He headed back home, noticing that the rain had stopped, the sun peeking through the fading clouds. He shook the umbrella off and tucked it under his arm, when he looked up he spotted the back of a man at his front door. He froze immediately, studying the figure cautiously, he wasn't overly tall, an average height and average size. There were plenty of places to run, he said to himself before clearing his throat to let the stranger know he was behind him.

"Oh, shit." He said startled, holding a hand over his heart as he whirled around, his curly hair falling into his aged face. "Didn't see you coming up behind me" he smiled now, his blue eyes crinkling.

"Sorry." Merlin said warily "can I help you?"

"I think so." He nodded; his smile seemed warm, happy, it made Merlin relax "Merlin."

His heart skipped a beat, the fear resurfacing "how do you know my name?" He unconsciously took a step back, ready to run if need be.

The man's smile wavered, he looked hurt but he quickly hid it "because I'm your father."

…

Merlin stared at his father, Balinor, over the rim of his mug, shock still pulsing through his veins. Why after all of these years – with not one word – did he suddenly show up? Who did he think he was, just rocking up at his house? Looking so expecting, like Merlin would jump into his arms and say how he always wanted to meet him. Merlin may have, at one stage, wanted to meet his father but after learning about what he did he decided he could rot in hell for all he cared. He'd abandoned him and his mother and hadn't been heard from him since, so why was he sitting at Coffee Wave's with his long last father?

He should have told him to take a hike, to stay the hell away from him but he was too nice. He allowed him to bring him here, sitting on edge in the car hoping that this man really was his father rather than some deranged killer. But he could see the resemblance. It was small but it was there, however he didn't study it any further. He'd let him have his say then he could take a hike because he really, r_eally_ didn't want anything to do with him.

"So you've nearly finished school?" he asked, looking nervous, Merlin didn't sympathize.

"Next week." He replied flatly.

"And it's your birthday tomorrow." He said, smiling "eighteen years old. Ah I remember being that young, I was dating your mother then actually." The dreamy look in his eyes made Merlin angry; he had no right to cherish those memories. "I now know she was pregnant with you at the time" his smile wavered again "I feel terrible for leaving her like that, I didn't know you existed until Uther mentioned that Arthur was dating you."

"How do you know Uther?" Merlin felt sick with worry, who knew how far Uther would go to get Merlin away from Arthur "and how did you know it was me who Arthur was dating?"

"Well, firstly, your mother always said if she had a son she'd name him Merlin, after her great grandfather, second: I was friends with Uther back when I dated your mother." That dreamy looked flickered in his eyes again "anyway, to cut a long story short, I haven't seen Uther in maybe four or five years then out of the blue I get a call from him ranting about how his son is dating this boy Merlin and I just new… and I think Uther does to, so my bet is he wants me to break you two up, he's invited me to the founding families party and I highly doubt it's because I am on the guest list."

"Wait, what?" Merlin shook his head, his mind reeling, Uther knowing he was Balinor's son and using that knowledge to tear him and Arthur apart, his father and lover being one of the founding families. He needed some aspirin. "I never knew the Pendragon's were a founding family." Out of all the things to ask he wondered why he settled for the simplest, the splitting headache was probably reason enough.

"Well," he bit his lip nervously "I'm not sure they actually are but they helped someone out so I guess it earned them a spot at the top" he grinned. "Unlike us, we're real founding families."

"We are?" Merlin felt his body tense, his head was spinning. He placed his hand over his belly, a habit that calmed him; it didn't work so well this time. "Emrys isn't a founding family."

"No, but Dashkov is."

That name rang a bell, he didn't really know anything about the founding families but they had a firework disable every year to celebrate the town and he'd often heard it whispered amongst the crowd. It had seemed tabooed when he was young, like speaking it would have gotten them into some sort of trouble. "You're the last of the blood line" he spook, feeling like he was somehow talking about a dying breed.

"No my son, you are." He rested his arms on the table, looking more at ease then before "Well, according to _others_ you don't count because your mother wasn't born here, but you are, and I was hoping you'd carry on my legacy."

"You don't have much of a legacy to carry on from where I'm sitting." He knew his words must have stung but he was so freaking angry, all this new information was just way to fucking much right now. He stood in a hurry, needing to be anywhere but here.

…

Arthur was worried, Merlin hadn't been answering his phone and when he returned home he found the house empty. He had a horrible image of Merlin being kidnapped by his father's men but that was ridiculously, Uther may be a prick but he would never harm Merlin. Though he thought Sophia wouldn't either, yet she ran him over with her car. This sent him into panic mode, searching the house for signs of a struggle but everything was the way it was when he left it.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he thought about the places Merlin could have gone. Which were many but also they were a fair distance away and ever since the car accident he'd been unable to walk most of these places because his leg would ache horribly. Also he was more wary these days, more protective of himself and their unborn child. Ruling out him walking anywhere Arthur reached for his phone and sent three text messages, to Morgana, Gwen and Will.

In the meantime he headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water; his throat was dry as a desert city. Resting against the counter, glass pressed to his lips he saw a note on the fridge, Merlin's too neat hand writing sticking out. He rushed towards it, knocking the magnet to the floor as he pulled it free.

**Gone to Coffee Waves.**

**I'll explain everything when I get back.**

Arthur rolled his eyes at the cryptic message, trust Merlin. He pocketed the note before making a beeline to the door, trying to force back the worry that swirled in his gut. Merlin was fine, he was at Coffee Waves, had probably gone there with Will. Perhaps Will was having a fight with Frayer and wanted to talk to his best friend about it. Yes, that was it he declared as he claimed into his SUV.

…

When his mother was his age she'd been attending St Lilly-Rose boarding school in Camelot. She was born in Ealdor, her parents short on money but loving and kind. She was a good girl, always doing what she was told but then, well then she met Balinor. 'The rugged and handsome bad boy from Knight's High' were the words she used. He was dangerous, fun and exciting, everything a good girl should avoid. But he swept her off her feet, throwing her into what she said was a love story, with villains and hero's.

She'd fallen pregnant at seventeen, just like him, her parents were shocked but offered her support. Balinor turned his back and left her, shattering her heart and her whole life. She wept for days, her friends spoke of how they were going to hunt him down and make him sorry. He was gone, so was his family. He recalled now, a memory of those celebration nights how some had said the Dashkov's were disgraced, their whole family menaces, especially their son Balinor, who'd gotten a commoner pregnant. So in their embarrassment they left, well that was the story supposedly. Who knew how true it was.

"Merlin."

Merlin tore his eyes away from the calm ocean and looked up at Arthur, who was trudging through the sand. He took a seat beside him, staring at him with those intense blue eyes. Merlin didn't know how but he could just tell Arthur knew part of the reason why he was here, even if it seemed impossible. Never the less he took a deep breath and told the story of how his father had just appeared on his doorstep, and somehow talked him into going to Coffee Waves then told him he was the son of Balinor Dashkov. To his credit Arthur kept up with the story, ignoring Merlin's curses and anger. When all was said Arthur looked at him levelly, like he was about to tell him something very serious and important.

"I've met Balinor before." Before Merlin could shout at him, demanding why he never told him he knew his father he was silenced "I had no idea that he was your father Merlin, I swear. I've only met him twice, in London, when I was younger, on a business trip with father. I never even knew he had a son, he never spoke of you." Merlin frowned at that, his expression between anger and sorrow. "He didn't say much about anything to be honest" he added, trying to get that look of hurt of his lovers face. "What I do know about him is what my father told me."

This was enough to pique Merlin's interest. "What was that?"

Arthur moved closer to the younger man, placing his large hand over Merlin's, who brought both their hands up to rest on his belly. "Father told me to always, _always_ know who you were getting into business with, to enforce this he told me the story of your father's family. Your grandfather, Viktor, made a business arrangement with the wrong sort of people and when they didn't get their way and… things got ugly."

Arthur paused. "Whatever this deal was, whether it was money or something else, it cost Viktor and Eleanor Dashkov their lives." He paused, contemplating his next words. "I don't think Balinor left your mother because Eleanor and Viktor threatened to disinherit him; I think he left for her safety… for both of yours."

Merlin didn't say anything to this, he didn't allow any of his hate for his father to overpower or sway him, he took a calming breath and mulled over Arthur's words. Could his father have left for that reason? Could what Uther had told Arthur just be a story? His father had seemed to love his mother deeply; he'd seen it in his eyes when he spoke of her. But still, if this were true, why show up now? Had the man or men that murdered his parents finally been found and only know it was safe to return to Camelot? Only his father could answer these questions, and after all these years, he needed answers.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, a small smile playing on his features. "When's your father holding the founding family party?"

**Sorry for the late update, I've had a cold ever since the day after my birthday last week and I'm only now just feeling better. (The shopping spree I just went on probably has a lot to do with it lol)**


	8. Chapter 8 The F Word

**Chapter eight:****The **_***F***_** Word **

Merlin was eighteen, eighteen and only a few months off parenthood, it was all kind of crashing into him. The shock of his father returning after years of absence was still rattling him and then, then Arthur told him that story, about how Viktor and Eleanor Dashkov had been murdered and just maybe, _mayb_e Balinor left to keep his mother safe. It seemed rather ridiculously but a part of him, a small part, the one that wasn't filled with hatred for his father, believed it. His father had been noble and left so his mother was safe, he was a… well a hero wasn't the right word. Merlin wasn't sure what he was, he was a stranger yet he was his father, he was someone he hardly knew anything about and some story about him running away to avoid being killed or having his loved ones killed didn't change the fact Merlin was still angry at him. He still left, even if it was apparently for a good reason.

All these thoughts were too much for this early in the morning and it was just stress he didn't need. So he pushed all thoughts of his father from his mind and headed downstairs, even from the second floor he could smell pancakes cooking. He hadn't told his mother about Balinor's return, he wasn't sure how she would react and he didn't want to her to be upset or angry, so he and Arthur figured they wouldn't tell her for the time being. It was a week of celebration, his 18th birthday, the graduation ball and graduation itself; there was a lot to be happy for.

Upon entering the kitchen he saw his mother busily setting the table that had a few presents sitting in the middle. She was smiling brightly and humming a familiar tune, he wouldn't ruin her mood. She looked up, smiling wider as she made her way to him, embracing him a hug while saying happy birthday. It felt good to be in his mother embrace, he always found himself seeking it if he'd been somewhere different for awhile or had a rough day. Yesterday had been rough and surprising and confusing, he needed this hug.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?" she asked, stepping back to stare up at him with soft eyes.

"Everything's good" he smiled reassuringly and he meant it, everything was good.

…

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked for the fifth time or was the sixth? He lost count, but ever since Arthur came home after breakfast and told him to get in the car before blindfolding him he'd been asking where they were going. Of course, Arthur was stubborn and just kept saying 'you'll see' and Merlin could hear the smile and excitement in his voice. It made him wonder all the more. Where the hell were they going? Was this all part of Morgana and Gwen's 'surprise' birthday party? It was a little early for a party but then again, it was Morgana who had planned it, she'd party at any given time.

"So have you told your mother yet?"

"About Balinor?

"Yeah."

"No."

"You really should."

"I will, after graduation."

"What if he turns up at your graduations?"

Merlin tore off his blindfold "Do you think he will?"

"I don't know." They pulled up at a red light, Arthur gave Merlin his full attention "you're going to the founding family party tonight Merlin, she should know that's where you're going because she's going to be upset if she finds out you went behind her back."

Merlin sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face "can I tell her tomorrow? She'll understand."

"Ok, tomorrow." He caved, reaching over to place the blindfold back in place "now keep that on."

"Or what?" he asked with what he hoped was a mischievous grin.

Warm lips meet his in a brief kiss but it was enough to get his heart racing "or you'll ruin the surprise."

Merlin closed the gap between them, returning his lips to Arthur's in a fervent kiss that was broken too soon by the sound of a blasting horn. Groaning Arthur reluctantly pulled away, tearing off a moment later. The silence left Merlin to return to his thoughts, replaying his encounter with his father over and over, even his drawings of the event didn't help him figure it out or understand it. It was just so strange that after all these years he's father had returned and had supposedly left for a completely different reason then his mother had given him.

Ugh, these circling thoughts were just giving him a headache; he really needed to push them aside so he could enjoy his birthday. He'd get straight answers tonight, at the party; he'd make damn sure of it. Today he'd have fun with his mother and friends and deal with telling his mum that Balinor had returned tomorrow. Oh, what fun.

"Ok, we're here but keep your blindfold on, ok?"

Merlin nodded, feeling excitement buzz inside him.

Arthur helped him out of the car, steadying him on his feet "Ready?"

"Of course" he grinned.

When the blindfold fell away Merlin saw a double-story, red bricked, magnificent Tudor house. He gasped at the beauty of the home; he spun around in a slow circle, taking in the large tree growing in the center of the yard, a neat flowerbed with a wide range of flowers and ferns circling it. Turning back to the stunning home he couldn't help but shout in joy, it was amazing, it was just so incredible and surreal. He felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder, he flung himself into his arms, well the best he could with his baby bump.

"I take it you like it."

Merlin could hear the grin in Arthur's voice. "It's beautiful" he pulled back, smiling brightly "perfect!"

Arthur smiled; Merlin looped his arms around his boyfriends' neck and bought himself closer, kissing him softly, a promise of love.

…

The house is incredible, no, it's more than that, it's so… well Merlin doesn't have words for how stunning it is. Every room is spacious and elegant; there are fire places and heaters, a large lush garden and an amazing conservatory. Everyone's gathered in the lounge room, there are streamers and balloons and a bright banner that says 'Happy Birthday.' There is enough food to feed a small army, a table of presents and a room full of cheer. Merlin's sitting next to Arthur on a two-seater couch that overlooks the back garden; a glass of ice tea resting on his belly. Morgana and Gwen are across the room on another couch, drinking coffee and whispering something Merlin can't hear.

Sighing contently Merlin rested his head against Arthur's shoulder; draws his legs up under him and rests one hand on his baby bump the other bringing his ice tea to his lips. The quietness is suddenly broken by the chime of the doorbell, Merlin goes to untangle his legs and let the person in but Morgana has beat him to it, already half away across the room before Merlin is even standing. He figured its probably Will and Freya at the door, they'd be running late because Will slept in and Freya hadn't been able to wake him until she allowed Will's Bullterrier, Strider, to jump all over him.

A moment later Morgana re-entered the room, her long white skirt dancing lazily around her ankles as she walked. However the person she'd bought in was not expected and it had Merlin rising to his feet as fast as his pregnant body would allow him. Balinor stood proud before him, a kind smile on his bearded face, a small gift wrapped neatly in his left hand. Merlin's heart went into overdrive, if his mother walked in right now all hell would break loose. What in the world was he doing here? Who the hell did he think he was turning up to the son he abandoned birthday party? And how dare he look so relaxed, like they were best buddies when truthfully they were strangers.

"What are you doing here?" it was Arthur who asked this.

"Came to wish my son happy birthday" he said holding out his present, the green paper shinning in the sunlight that poured into the room.

"If my mother see's you your dead" Merlin hissed.

"I have come to explain everything to her son."

"Stop calling me that!" Merlin snapped tersely "you don't know anything about, you don't have the right to call me son."

Balinor shifted, looking disheartened "very well, I understand."

"Look, just please leave" Merlin said in a low firm tone "I will see you tonight at the Founding Family party, alright?"

"So you'll come?" he smiled cheerfully, like a kid on Christmas morning un-wrapping their new toys.

"Yes, but only if you leave, right now!"

"Ok, I will go. I just wanted to give you this." He held the present out further, Merlin took it without hesitation, needing him gone before his mother returned. He muttered a thank you, took a step back and gestured for Balinor to leave. He gave a brief nod, sparing everyone in the room no second glance as he left in hurry, the only trace that he was ever here was the small gift in Merlin's palm.

"Um, will someone please explain to me what just happened" Gwen said abruptly.

Merlin sighed heavily, turning to meet his friend's heavy gaze. "It's a long story."

…

Merlin flopped back against the pillows of his new bed, taking in the large spacious room. Tree branches tapped against the clear glass windows, the sunlight started to fade, night was arriving too fast for Merlin's liking. As much as he wanted answers he didn't want them, it didn't make a lot sense but knowing the real story would change things, a lot of things and with a baby on the way there… well that was enough change for anyone. Now he was faced with his father and some story about deals gone wrong and murder. He shook his head, setting his mind on what he should wear tonight.

He didn't exactly have a lot – if any – formal wear and he's clothes were getting far too small for his expanding stomach. A soft wrap at the door had him trying to look less tired and disheveled, he'd found himself needing afternoon naps and early nights lately. At least he could use it as an excuse to leave the party early. Gwen stepped in, smiling softly at him as she made her way towards him.

She'd been shocked to hear – to see – Merlin's father, she'd been even more shocked when Arthur told her the story he'd previously told Merlin. She hadn't believed it, said he could have found some way too contact Hunith, found somewhere to let Hunith know he was alive. She'd tried talking Merlin out of going to the party, saying he should just demand Balinor to leave him the hell alone. Arthur had stepped in, with his calm and almost kingly voice, that it was a good idea for Merlin to know the truth and that if he hurt Merlin in any way he'd feed him to the dogs.

"I'll be attending the party with you" she said, biting her lip nervous "Just so… I know everything's ok."

Merlin smiled warmly "I'd feel better with you there… I'm kinda nervous to be honest, being surrounded by so many judging eyes is just…" he trailed off with a shrug.

Gwen reached out; taking his hand into her small ones. "We're far more amazing then those rich snobs any day."

Merlin squeezed back, resting both their hands on his baby bump. "Thank you Gwen."

"For what?" she asked puzzled.

"Just… you know, for being such a great friend."

Gwen took him into her arms, holding him tight in her loving embrace "I love you."

"I love you too" he said into her sweet smelling hair.

"But I must go." She pulled away, rising to her feet gracefully "I have to find a suitable dress to wear tonight."

"Ugh, can't we go in what we're in now?"

Gwen looked down at her old jeans and plan blouse, laughing. "I don't think so."

"Bugger" he pouted. "I have nothing to wear."

"I wouldn't say that." With a dainty wink and quick wave she left the room, leaving Merlin staring quizzically after her.

Not a moment later Arthur appeared in the doorway, smiling lovingly at him, his sky blue eyes ablaze with devotion. He paused for a moment in the doorway, looking like a hand grafted statue in Merlin's eyes. The dreamy look faded from his lovers face and he closed the distance between them sitting in the spot that Gwen had just been moments before. Leaning forwards they shared a slow passionate kiss that took no time to escalate into a slow, love making session.

Sweaty bodies pressed close together, lips locked and hearts settled to a regular rhythm. They both stared up at the high rise ceiling, just enjoying the silence, the love and life between them. Arthur stroked Merlin's stomach affectionately, something that had become a habit for the young Pendragon. He loved to talk and sing to Merlin's belly, kissing and caressing it, whispering how much he loved her. Merlin never minded; he loved to see the look of pure happiness on Arthur face as he talked to their child; he'd be a great father that he knew for certain.

…

Merlin stared out at the Pendragon mansion; it loomed tall above him, looking almost ominous in the dark night. He fidgeted with the collar of the jacket Arthur had given him, it fitted well, looked great, tasteful, but it had the Pendragon crest embroidered on the front left pocket. It was only small, not something that stuck out like a neon sign but he knew it was enough to be noticed. Especially by Uther, who would probably threaten to have them both thrown out if they didn't leave on their own accord.

One of the large doors of the Pendragon mansion swung open, a petit girl greeted them, surprise crossing her features as her pale green eyes swept over them. Merlin could see that she stared just a little too long at his belly. When her surprise wore off she smiled coyly, stepping aside for them to enter. Arthur thanked the girl then took Merlin by the hand and led them through the maze that was his house until they stepped into a large conservatory.

The room was alive with chattering voices, rich laughter and a small band that played classic music on a podium in the center of the room. Waiters walked through the throng of people, handing out crystal wine glasses that were filled with sparkling campaign. Arthur snatched one from a passing tray, the girl holding it gave him a sly wink, Merlin's guts twisted. Every girl in this room was sending glances Arthur's way, spearing Merlin no attention, it was as though he was invisible. Even at Arthur's side, pregnant with his child, he was still no one, just a ghost among the living.

"Hey, you ok?"

Merlin tore his eyes from all the beauties watching Arthur "Um, yeah, why?"

Arthur regarded him carefully "Let's see if we can find your father."

"Ok."

Arthur gave Merlin a reassuring smile; they began to make their way through the sea of people. Merlin trailed behind Arthur like a scared puppy, people were glancing his way now, some of the older people amongst them were shaking their head in disapproval, pointing out his stomach and whispering to others. Merlin felt exposed, cracked open so all those around him could see right into his soul. This was a bad idea; he shouldn't have agreed to this, he couldn't handle all those watching, _judging_ eyes. He shifted closer to Arthur, his stomach bumping into his back, his boyfriend turned to face him, eyes shining with concern.

"Don't worry about them" he whispered, eyes darting around the room, sending dirty looks to anyone who dare look. "We'll talk to your father then get out of here, yeah?"

"This was a bad idea" was his whispered reply, voice tightening with emotions.

Arthur smiled softly at him, steering him through the crowd, making sure to give everyone who even glimpsed their way a firm look. Out of the room, they found themselves heading back towards the front of the house, chatter, laughter and whispers fading behind them. They were heading back to the main living quarters when Uther appeared before them, seemingly out of nowhere. Merlin couldn't help a small tremble at the sight of the man, his face a mixture of anger and disgust. Stepping behind Arthur he did his best to shield his body from Uther's piercing cold gaze.

"Father" Arthur said evenly, squaring his shoulders, taking Merlin's slightly trembling hand into his own.

"What are you doing here?" his tone wasn't as icy as Merlin imagined it would be like, it was still far from kind though.

"We're looking for Balinor." Arthur replied still calm and collect

"My father" Merlin added in a low trembling voice.

"Your father?" Uther asked, false surprise crossing his features. "Well it does add up, he was with Hunith around the time before he left on some mad business quest."

"That's not why he left" Merlin replied firmly, trying to stand tall and strong like Arthur but only managing a half-hearted attempt.

Uther stared, his expression unreadable, he could shout like a crazed person at any moment. That didn't happen; he gave a stiff nod then just walked off, acting as though this conversation never even happened.

"Um, what just happened?" Merlin asked, looking into Arthur's puzzled eyes.

"No clue." He shrugged of his confusion, turning it into a warm smile, "we can wait upstairs if you like? Morgana is probably still up there getting ready so I can send her down to be our spy?"

"Uh… before we do I need to tell you something."

"Sure, Merlin, anything."

Merlin stepped closer, lowering his voice to just above a whisper "I think Uther already knew Balinor was my father and I think… I think he might have been hoping that Balinor would split us up."

Arthur's brow furrowed in thought "I'm sure most people know Balinor is your father Merlin but I'm also sure you have feasible theory. Not that I know how your long lost father would supposedly be able to break us apart, it's not like he as any right to have a say in your life."

"Think about it, he left my mother and what's to say Uther didn't think he'd pass up the opportunity to have a sizeable amount of money?"

"Well that does sound like him" Arthur groaned "look, let's go upstairs and get you off your feet and I'll send Morgana down to do some spying ok? Stress isn't good for you or the baby."

With a deep sigh Merlin nodded, allowing Arthur to lead him up the ground staircase.

…

Merlin lounged on Morgana's comfy queen-sized bed, studying the many chimes and large coloured dream catcher that hung daintily from the ceiling. The dream catcher moved in a lazy half circle, the chimes jiggled softly in the night breeze. Morgana's room was rather intoxicating, in a way that makes you forget the world and lulls you into bliss. Tension leaves him, all concerns blowing away in the gently wind. Closing his eyes he listens to the sound of the night, he can hear faint music coming from the party, the ocean crashing against the rocks, Arthur's steady breathing.

For the first time in days he feels completely at ease. Rolling over he rests his head on Arthur's warm chest, Arthur's large hand cradle his head. Breathing in the scent that is his lover he begins to fall into a peaceful sleep, only to be taken away by a swift knock at the door followed by Gwen entering, a shy smile gracing her features at the sight of the couple. Arthur sits up, addressing Gwen so Merlin can just have a few more moments of peace.

His father is here; downstairs waiting by the bar. They reluctantly get up, head downstairs, half dazed and hair slightly mussed. Merlin spotted his father by the large oak wood bar, his beard has been shaved off, his shoulder length hair pulled into a neat ponytail and he is dressed in a sharp suit. Together they walk up to him, he greets them with a smile, offering Arthur a glass of red wine and water for Merlin before they move through the sea of people to get to a more private place.

They step out into the night; take a seat by the large pool that overlooks the ocean. They stay silent for awhile. Arthur holds Merlin close to him, shielding him from the cold ocean breeze. Merlin studies Balinor, his father, he looks like a kind man; he has a faint smile every time he catches Merlin's eye. Maybe he should just simply forget this man's past; pretend that he is just a stranger he is trying to get to know.

"So what brings you back to Camelot?" The words are spoken so low that they almost get lost in the distant roar of the sea.

"You of course," he replied matter-of-factly "You're graduating next week; I didn't want to miss that."

"What makes you think you have a right to be at my graduation?" he can't hold the flicker of anger inside, the words spill like venom before he can contain them.

"Merlin, please," he sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face "just give me a chance to make amends."

Merlin looked away, staring out at the dark ocean. "Why should I give you that chance?"

"Because I am your father" he sounded so desperate and it almost, almost made Merlin cave. "I know I have done wrong by leaving your mother but I did it to protect her, I swear on my life I did not want to leave her. I'd never been happier."

Merlin wiped away a tear. "Arthur told me your parents were murdered" he cast a sidelong glance at Arthur to make sure that it was ok that he said this, he gave a small nod in reply.

"A deal went wrong, my parents paid the price for it, yes" he said somberly.

"What was the deal?" he found himself looking back now, curious to see if he'd tell him such a thing.

"I honestly don't know." He replied evenly "my parents weren't exactly sharing things with me at the time, they weren't pleased that I was dating your mother."

"So why'd you leave then?"

"Because I feared that the man who killed my parents would come for me" he explained voice strained with emotion "and Hunith would be in danger, they'd kill anyone to get to who they want."

"So you left?"

"Yes."

"And you couldn't somehow tell my mother why you left?" he asked tersely.

"It would have been too dangerous; I feared I was being watched."

"Ok" Merlin nodded slowly "so what do you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you" he replied "I just want a chance to be the father I so longed to be."

"It's too late to be my father" he replied softly "I'm all grown up; I don't need a father anymore."

Balinor smiled faintly "every boy needs their father."

Merlin mirrored the faint smile, turning to face Arthur, asking him what to do with his eyes. Arthur gave a small nod and reassuring smile "ok… I'll give you a chance." His father's face split into a joyous grin "but you have to visit my mother and tell her everything."

"Of course" he suddenly looked nervous but excited, like he was about to get on a dangerous ride that was bound to be amazing but could go horribly wrong at any moment. "I will go speak to her first thing tomorrow morning, if that's ok with you of course?"

"Fine, but be warned, she will probably kill you."

Balinor laughed deeply "she did always have a fiery spirit… but a good heart, a kind heart." That dreamy look flickered to life in his eyes again and Merlin found it fascinating. His eyes swam with the past, showing the world that he had dearly loved Hunith, that she made him happy, complete.

…

Arthur sat down at the bar, reached behind the counter and retrieved a shot glass and bottle of vodka. He'd sat at the very seat many times, downing shot after shot, just to ease his troubles. The fiery liquid burnt his throat, but it left this small trace of peace behind. Taking another shout Arthur surveyed the room; taking in all the familiar faces, Viviane Swan was downing a class of Champaign, her on again, of again boyfriend Damon was talking to her father, looking frightened. Katrina Waldorf was talking to Uther, laughing at something he said. When Uther turned around he caught Arthur staring at him and started his way.

Arthur took a swing from the bottle, letting the warm feeling settle the anger that flared to life every time he saw his father now days. Gritting his teeth, hands balling into tight fists he turned to address his father with a calm façade. He wouldn't let him know how deeply upset he was for being disinherited, how angry he was that he kicked him out because he loved a man. He was still his son, the child his mother died giving birth to, the child who spent most of his life admiring him. But all the admiration was lost when Uther turned him away, refusing to even get to know Merlin or the grandchild that was on her way.

"Father" Arthur said coolly.

"We need to have a little chat."

"By all means" Arthur gestured to the bar, nodding eagerly at the bottle of whiskey on the shelf "Sit. Have a drink, talk."

"Somewhere private Arthur" he snapped curtly "if you don't mind."

Arthur shot to his feet, staring challengingly at his old man, hoping he might back down, just give up trying to make him leave Merlin, but his father never backs down. With his own heated gaze Uther turned his back, walking into the crowd, Arthur followed; pushing passed the guest that he'd once socialized with. Once out of sight Uther turned to face his son, he didn't say anything, just opened the home office door and gesture for him to enter.

Arthur did so, walking calmly into the room, running his hand over the polished wood desk, pouring two glasses of fine scotch. Offering a crystal glass to Uther he took a sip of his own, feeling the fiery burn all the way to his stomach. Uther took the glass but set it aside, walking around the desk he picked up a white envelope, Arthur stared at it blankly, the glass resting against his lips.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" he asked bitterly.

"It's from your _boyfriend_" he hissed, throwing the letter down onto the table.

"I didn't know Merlin sent you anything" he ground out between clenched teeth "I will be sure to tell him not to waste his time on someone as pigheaded as you."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that" Uther growled, sounding like some wild beast from a fairy tale. "I have provided for you all your life, gave you a home and a good education, you had the world at your feet, every girl wanting you and instead you chose this…" he threw up his hands, face red in anger.

"This what?" Arthur challenged "this life that doesn't fit _your_ idea of how I should live? Or who I should love or have a child with?" Anger burned in his veins, pushing each word louder, louder, louder. "I don't care what you want for me! You never gave me your love or support. Every time I did well at something it was 'you could have done better Arthur' or 'you shouldn't befriend them' because you didn't think they were good enough." He took a deep breath, hands shaking at his sides "the truth is father… I'm not good enough for Merlin… he is amazing, kind and caring and hopeful. God, he even thought sending you a letter would change things."

Arthur dropped the glass onto the table; it was almost empty, some of the liquid having been spilt while he threw his arms out in frustration as he ranted. "I am so deeply in love with him…" he whispered, pure devotion lacing his words "I wish you could just accept that."

"I just can't Arthur!" he roared "I'm sorry but I can't."

"No you're not." Arthur hissed "oh and by the way, don't bother bribing Balinor to break us up; we're too strong to be torn apart."

…

Merlin was finally able to crawl (or rather fall) into bed. They'd left the party in a rush, Arthur had thrown a punch at his father who'd, to Arthur's surprise, swung a fist back. Merlin didn't know how the argument started or what it was about, but Arthur had stormed into his line of sight and calmly said that they were leaving. Merlin followed without hesitation, he could hear Uther yelling at some people who was trying to calm him down. Even without actually seeing him, Merlin knew he was livid.

So they left. Arthur only saying 'I punched Uther' as he started the engine before falling silent. He was currently in the bathroom, washing cold water over his face, Merlin could hear the water and heavy breathing. He was too exhausted to open his eyes, he was still in his suit and he'd sleep in it if he had, because he wasn't moving a finger. Hearing Arthur trudge around the bathroom, close cabinets and turn on and off the faucets was a lullaby to Merlin's ears.

The bed dipped, gentle lips brushed over his own, he barely had the engine to put any force into the kiss. Arthur slowly undressed him, Merlin didn't mind, he rather liked it. After all his clothing had been shade and Arthur was snug by his side he finally asked what happened between him and Uther. His lover sighed wearily, rolling over so that when he breathed out his breathe whispered against Merlin's fine cheek bones. He pressed a tender kiss just inches from Merlin's mouth then settled back down beside him, twining their fingers together and allowing his tired eyes to fall shut.

Finally he spoke: "I'll never be like him."

**So sorry for the slow updates, I've been suffering writers block plus getting ready for Christmas, thank you for patience =)**


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble is Coming

**Chapter nine: The Fortune Teller says **_**Trouble is Coming**_

Merlin yawned loudly as he lazily stirred his coffee, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he moved towards the kitchen table, slumping into the chair. It felt like it had been such a long week; with all the drama between his mother and father and preparing for graduation. He is so relieved that it's almost all over, tomorrow is The Graduation Ball and today is the last day of school, forever. The weirdest part is when most people finish school they still don't have their lives sorted out, Merlin's future is clear. He will be a parent, maybe eventually get a job when she starts school, maybe he will open an art gallery, like he has often dreamt of. But no matter what career he has, his life will be amazing; for he has the man he loves more than life itself and a daughter that will be his world.

A sudden loud rhythmical rap at the door has Merlin startled, almost spilling his coffee. He quickly abandons his drink and heads towards the front door, he has a strange feeling he knows who is already there, the knock is familiar but surely it can't be who he thinks it is. When the locks are turned and the door fully open he is so surprised that he was right. Standing in his front entrance is his long dark haired, deep blue eyed cousin. She throws herself at him, pulling him into a strong embrace. He can smell the oil she wears; he indentifies it as dragon blood (not as horrible as it sounds.)

Letting go she takes a step back and she studies him as he studies her. She is the same as always. Dressed in tight denim jeans, a corset type of top that is made of purple velvet; she looks somewhat like a medieval princess. That's Nimueh for you; always standing out, always spontaneous and loud and crazy. She is Merlin's older cousin, Hunith's older sister's daughter. They don't see Lillian, Nimueh's mother, much. She lives in New York with her husband and only ever comes to visit every four years or so. Nimueh drops in a lot more, but it's been about a year since he last saw her.

"Whoa Merl you're looking great!" She beamed, stepping inside the house, shutting the door and locking it securely behind herself. "So, where is this famous Arty Pendragon?"

"It's Arthur." Merlin corrected "and he's still in bed."

His cousin rolled her eyes, brushing passed Merlin she navigated her way to the kitchen, where she picked up Merlin's abandoned coffee and started drinking it. "Good coffee."

There was one thing that annoyed Merlin about his cousin: she was so too… chipper. And a bit odd actually, but these traits made her even more likable even if you secretly got annoyed at her random comments or chipperness (if there were such a word.)

"So I'm staying with aunt Hunith for a few days."

"Is she expecting you?" Merlin asked, switching on the jug in order to make another coffee.

Nimueh blushed slightly. "We-ll… no, I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus I want to see you graduate and meet the mysteriously charming Arty."

"He'll throttle you if you call him Arty." Merlin said firmly "so please don't."

The brunette rolled her eyes and held her hands up in defense, her deep purple nail polish catching in the sunlight, "Alright, alright, sor-_ry_."

Merlin mirrored her eye roll, picked up his freshly made coffee then headed towards the bedroom, calling over his shoulder: "I have to get ready for school. Make yourself at home." Though Nimueh didn't need to be told to make herself at home, she felt as comfortable in stranger's house as she did her own.

…

Arthur woke to an empty bed. He ran his hand over the now cold sheet; Merlin had been up for awhile then. Quickly getting up, Arthur fumbled around the room, pulling on some clothes and smoothing down his bed hair. Catching a quick glimpse of the time on his way out made Arthur sigh in disappointedly; he'd missed Merlin by half an hour. His boyfriend never woke him up when he got up and got ready to leave for school, which was surprising since Merlin had a habit of being noisy. He must have been one hell of a deep sleeper.

When Arthur arrived in the kitchen he was surprised to find the table set, a plate of scones taking pride in the center and various jams scattered about. A young woman walked into his line of vision, placing two china plates onto the brightly colour placemats. She looked up at Arthur, smiling friendly at him, he just stared, mouth ajar. How the hell had this woman broken into his home? And why the hell did she make scones?

"I'm Nimueh" she was walking towards him, offering her hand for him to shake "Merlin's cousin."

"Nimueh?" he breathed "Merlin's cousin…" realization dawned on him "oh the crazy one?"

"I'm not crazy, I'm original." She grinned "so you must be Arthur" her deep blue eyes raked over his body, taking in everything from the top of his blonde head to the tips of his toes. "Merlin knows how to pick them," She said nodding in approval.

"Uh… can you tell me why you are here?" Arthur asked, feeling uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

"To see my little cousin graduate of course."

"Of course" Arthur mumbled under his breath. "So why are you here, in my house? Making scones?"

"I was hungry." She smiled, walking gracefully towards the table where she proceeded to take a seat and started applying jam to a scone, "Want some?"

"Uh… I'm just a little confused as to why Merlin didn't tell me you were coming" Arthur walked over to her, pulling up a seat.

"Oh he didn't." She said around a mouthful of food "It was a surprise. Thankfully I ran into Will, so he told me that you guys had moved and all that jazz."

"Oh, right." Arthur nodded firmly, trying to brush past the confusion this girl seemed to create. "So… you're not staying here… are you?"

Nimueh shook her head, her locks falling into her face. "Staying with Aunt Hunith, though I heard she's been having a bit of mad time with Balinor being back." Sighing heavily, almost melodramatically, she started to spread jam onto another scone. "Merl said she handled it better then he thought she would have though."

Arthur nodded again, choosing to chew his food before speaking. "She was pretty pissed that Merlin didn't tell her about him being back, if he weren't pregnant she might have throttled him."

"Saved that for Balinor I hear."

"Best slap I have ever seen."

"I would have sucker punched the guy." Nimueh grinned "but Aunt Hunith is a gentle soul, just like Merlin." Her grinned seemed to take on a dangerous edge "which brings me to the topic at hand." She suddenly leant back, crossing her arms over her chest, those long dangerous nails tapping against her pale forearms. "If you ever hurt Merlin again I will slowly and painfully castrate you" as she spoke she leant in, her dark make-up and Goth like clothes making her look like a force not to be reckoned with. "Got it?"

Arthur nodded, swallowing thickly "got it."

…

"Hey friend" Will's strong arm is thrown carefully over Merlin's shoulder, his other arm reaching over to rest his palm on Merlin's baby bump. His best friend grinned wolfishly at him, it's the last day of school, forever; he's going to make it hell for every teacher on campus. "Mrs. Harvey said I was going to end up a street junkie." He laughed "she said that to my face! The veins in her forehead were pulsing."

"Well you did give her hell." Merlin mused, placing his hand next to Will's.

"Did I ever!" he shouts making some girls that are walking by stop to give him a pointed look, Will blissfully ignored them. "I can't believe it's almost all over! No more teachers or classes or annoying fallow students that just never understood how cool we were."

Merlin laughed, shaking his head at Will's nonsense. "You had more friends than I did."

"Come of it" Will stopped them, moving to stand in front of Merlin in one stride. "You had plenty of friends."

"Name them?" Merlin challenged.

"Well there is me, Gwen and Morgana… uh… um…" he trailed off scratching his head like he did so many times when he was confused or a deer in the headlight.

"And Arthur" Merlin finished "that's it."

"Jamie! Jamie Hudson" Will suddenly yelled, looking like an excited two-year-old, "From drama club."

"He was a really great guy." Remembering the cute dark haired, freckled faced boy bought a smile to his face "but he transferred."

"He was still a friend!" Will exclaimed "and you _liked_ him."

"I was fifteen and it was one sided." The younger boy sighed.

Will turned to him, grinning ear to ear "Well you bagged a rich one in the end." With a playful slap to the shoulder Will bounded into the Biology classroom; Mrs. Harvey's angry shouts reaching above the buzz of students.

Oh he was going to miss this.

**(X)**

A few hours later Merlin slumped down beside Gwen, offered a quick hello and brief smile before he bit into his salad roll. Gwen watched him with amusement from across the table, she'd never seen Merlin eat so much, nor had she ever seen someone eat such strange things. Of course that was all a part of pregnancy and pregnancy suited him well. He had put on weight so he no longer looked so thin and boney and he had a radiant glow that seemed brighter then the sun.

"What?" Merlin asked around a mouthful of food "do I have something on my face?"

Gwen giggled, "no, you just look good… happy, it's really nice to see."

"Oh, thanks" Merlin grinned "you seem in pretty good spirits" he suddenly leant in, nearly knocking over his chocolate milk "has someone caught your eye?"

Gwen blushed, lowering her gaze to avoid her friends. "Well… it's sort of like that."

Merlin's brow furrowed "what does that mean?"

She laughed again, reaching over to pat Merlin's hand "You'll see." With that she stood up and walked away, a bounce in her graceful step.

Merlin leant back in his chair, staring thoughtfully after her. A slow smile graced his face, he'd never seen Gwen this happy, not even when she flirted coyly with Lancelot. Whoever this man was, he was lucky to a have girl like Gwen. With a small laugh to himself he returned to eating his food, silently making a list of who Gwen's new lover interest could be.

…

Arthur decided (after half a day with Nimueh) that she wasn't so bad, even if she had tarot cards and was a vegetarian and threatened to castrate Arthur if he ever hurt Merlin again. She was actually nice and fun (surprisingly) and in a way she was a lot like Merlin. She didn't have his clumsy streak but she had his witty charm and friendly, caring personality, all in all he liked her. Which was why he let her help him find a job, since he'd been disinherited and had all his money withdrawn from his bank he was left penniless (though she did approve of his painting stealing scheme.)

So now they walked the streets of down town Camelot, dropping résumés off at every place that was hiring, which, sadly, wasn't many. There was the local library, (boring) the pet store, (Merlin would want him to bring home all the pets) and reception at the dentist (boring was an understatement.) Arthur felt like giving up, there just wasn't a job in this town that paid enough money for a young couple to raise a baby. They weren't cheap that's for sure, it had coast Arthur a few quid to get the nursery set up in time for Merlin's graduation present. Though nothing was too expensive for his lover, he'd buy Merlin the world if he were to ask.

"What about being a bus boy?"

"You spent for too much time in New York" Arthur groaned "and sure, why not, where at?"

Nimueh smiled her approval "Coffee Waves. Your first meeting place so I hear."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine, I will give it a short, since it does have sentimental value."

"Excellent." She clapped her hands excitedly, her bangles jangling.

Inside the shop was bustling, rich coffee scented the air, laughter warmed the room and the smiling faces of the staff added that last bit of spark to the atmosphere. Arthur hung back while the customers brought and order they're goods, thinking fondly of the first time he'd approached Merlin here. It all seemed like yesterday when in reality it was quite some time ago, before he knew that Merlin would change everything.

A lazy smile graced his face as he watched an old couple walk hand and hand towards Merlin's favourite table. That would be them one day, sitting down to a table surrounded by grandchildren. A soft push from Nimueh told him it was time to move. With a bright smile he greeted Mrs. Jones, the café's owner, and handed over his résumé. She looked surprised, her old eyes widening in thought before returning to their tiny size.

"Never thought I'd see this." she mused with a soft smile "you're father's not a kind soul."

"I've noticed" he said sharply.

"I'll give you the job."

"What? Really?" he asked, face splinting into a grin "I've never worked a day of my life, I have no idea what I'm meant to do and I can be rude to people" he trailed off when Nimueh gave him a hard slap.

"He'll take it." Nimueh interjected.

"You start Monday, seven AM sharp."

Arthur nodded in agreement, not even bothered by the early hour. He went to leave but he couldn't help but know: "why hire me on the spot?"

Mrs. Jones smiled. "I heard your father disinherited you and everyone knows that you and Merlin have a baby on the way, so I can't leave a father to be penniless, can I."

…

School was out. Everyone was shouting with joy, jumping around like they had just won the lottery, hugging and kissing friends like it was the end of the world. It kind of felt like it, something so familiar was ending, was over. It was time to move forwards, get jobs, apartments, loans and debts, it was the ending of an era and the future was here. Sighing heavily Merlin breathed in the smell of freshly cut grass. He walked alone through the courtyard, heading towards the front gate for the last time, everyone so alive around him.

So many nameless faces' passed him by, so many people that never gave him the chance; never saw the person underneath the large ears and bony frame. They would forget him or refer to him as the boy Arthur Pendragon knocked up. He'd never be Merlin to them, just the skinny dork who stole Arthur from all those girls. He knew he shouldn't care what anyone thought of him but he's been called so many names and knocked around for all these years and as he goes to leave no one spares him a glance.

They're not sorry they treated him like shit; they don't care if they never see him again and it shouldn't bother him but it does. He crossed the threshold and he's walked out of the school for the last time. With another heavy sigh he walked down the street, finding Arthur, with the sun turning his hair gold and his eyes bright blue, leaning against his SUV, a smile of true love on his handsome face.

All the loneliness disappeared; all that sorrow and self-pity vanished as he threw himself into Arthur's arms, kissing him deeply. He didn't need anything more than this; nothing else could be as amazing, as beautiful as this love. Arthur spins them around, kissing Merlin until some kids passing by tell them to get a room. Inside the car they radio plays softly in background, their fingers entwine together in a promise of devotion.

"I got a job" Arthur said as they pulled up at a set of traffic lights.

"Doing what?" Merlin asked, his tone laced with approval.

"I am, as of Monday, waiting tables at Coffee Waves."

"Really?" Merlin asked surprised "I thought you'd get some high end job or something."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he took off. "What's wrong with Coffee Waves?"

"Nothing" Merlin shrugged "my favourite place to eat and hang out. I just thought it would be…" he trailed off, looking like he'd said too much.

"Be to what Merlin?" hands grip the wheel tight as a small amount of annoyance stirred inside him.

"Not good enough."

"And what makes you think that?" Arthur demanded.

"Nothing" he exclaimed. "Don't mind me; it's just crazy hormones talking."

"I'm not _that_ person any more Merlin." He said definitely "I'm better… different."

"I know" Merlin smiled, reaching those long fingers behind Arthur's neck to play with the hair resting there. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's ok my love"

Leaning over Merlin pressed his lips to the corner of Arthur's mouth whispering: "I love you."

With a warm smile Arthur replied: "I love you too."

…

Merlin stared at the locked door, fingers tracing over smooth wood, turning the brass handle that didn't do anything other than make a slight rattling sound. Behind this door was a room of mystery to Merlin, it had never opened, it didn't have key but he could swear he heard noises coming from inside on a few occasions. Merlin had believed Arthur when he'd said they had no key for it but the more he thought about it the less he believed it. See the thing is, this is a two bedroom apartment and the second bedroom is needed for their daughter and Merlin thinks, he suspects Arthur has turned this room into a nursery, only he won't allow him to see it just yet.

Arthur would have more fun making Merlin think it didn't open, that maybe their new home was haunted; he was a prat like that: a lovely one of course. Keeping his theory to himself Merlin turned away, heading back to the kitchen that was bustling with life. Morgana and Nimueh were busy making Spaghetti Bolognese and drinking Arthur's secret stash of red wine, Gwen, Arthur and Will were sitting at the table, Gwen is amused by Nimueh's tarot cards, Will is texting Freya and Arthur is looking nervous.

Returning to the room, Merlin sits himself down on his boyfriends lap, earning a blush and small smile from Gwen and an eye roll from Will. Laughter erupts from Morgana and his cousin; they seem so alike, almost like sisters with their long dark hair. It's nice to be surrounded by the people he loved, the warm atmosphere settled over him like a favourite childhood blanket. Morgana disappeared from the kitchen, only to return a moment later, pulling Gwen from her seat and twirling her around just as the music started to play.

'The Only Expectation' by Paramore has everyone swaying, humming and singing along. Even Arthur gets to his feet, twirling Merlin around carefully, unlike Will, who spins Nimueh around like a hurricane but the girl doesn't seem to mind. The lyrics and melody force them into a mallow state of mind, Morgana and Gwen hold each other tight, Arthur leads a trail of kisses down Merlin's face and Nimueh and Will share a kiss out of friendship.

This moment feels like an ending as well as a beginning. It's a goodbye and a hello, they welcome and farewell what they have always known in their silent ways. They don't get to bed until late, the kitchen is a mess, Will is passed out on the couch, Gwen and Morgana are asleep on a mattress on the floor and Nimueh has vanished into the night. Sleep claims Merlin the moment his head touches the pillow, Arthur's strong, protecting arms surrounding him.

The morning arrives too soon.

Merlin wakes to find Nimueh cleaning up last night's mess, the dishwasher is rattling away, pancakes are slowly cooking, coffee is brewing and Nimueh looks a mess. Her long hair is an unruly state, those deep blue eyes are glassy and blood shot. She is wearing the same outfit from yesterday only it smells of sweat, alcohol and cigarettes. Disappointment rolled of Merlin in waves; he'd really believed she'd changed, the party girl a thing of the past.

"I can feel your negative energy Merlin" she snapped "I was just having some fun, no harm done."

"This time" Merlin retorted, flipping the pancakes in an attempt to stay composed. "Just don't bring trouble around here, yeah?" The warning gaze given was enough to make his cousins self-assurance waver. "Is everybody still here?"

"Will is, but the lovers have gone."

"Lovers?" Merlin asked, honest confusion clouding his features.

"Gwen and Morgana" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, they're just friends, really good friends."

"Yeah" she passed Merlin a steaming mug of coffee "'really' good friends." With that she grabbed her own coffee (extra, extra strong, three sugars) and retreated to the quietness of the courtyard.

Merlin crocked his head to the side, surely if Morgana and Gwen were more than friends he'd know about it, right? Shaking the thoughts from his mind he picked up the last mug of coffee, turned the stove off and made his way towards his sleeping best friend. He found Will half on, half off the couch and to Merlin's distaste he was also naked. Strange, he had been fully dressed when he passed out last night. Thinking nothing more of it Merlin says his name repeatedly until he is rewarded with a sleepy grin.

"Hello mate," is the grinning loon's reply "that for me?"

Offering the mug Will gestured at, Merlin sits down on the coffee table, hoping it won't break until his weight. Placing his hands on his stomach he allows a moment to feel for the soft kick of his daughter, she is still, he wonders if she's sleeping. Will has started babbling on about something, he looks wrecked, words slurred and Merlin briefly wonders if he snuck out after Nimueh, he used to have a crush on her. No, Will wouldn't do that to Freya, he loved her, that crush was long forgotten.

"Oi Merlin, you listening to me?" Will asked, waving a hand in front of his friends face.

Clearing his head the younger boy focused his attention on his friend "Yes… no, um… what did you say?"

"It's nothing" shrugging he slowly sat up, reaching for his discarded underwear that were careless thrown on the table beside Merlin. "I'm always losing my underwear" he joked, rising to start getting dressed.

Excusing himself Merlin returned to his bedroom, finding Arthur staring up at him with a heartwarming smile. Crawling onto the bed Merlin pressed a tender kiss against Arthur's neck, breathing in his scent like a drug. Arthur's hands find their way under Merlin's shirt, caressing his baby bump with loving hands that would always be there to hold him.

…

Merlin's lying motionless on his old bed, eyes scanning the room that was once his, hands caressing his belly. The afternoon light flitters through the blinds, the chimes at the front door jiggle in the wind, the sound of laughter echoes from down below. Nimueh is telling Hunith all about New York and the amazing night life and handsome men, Merlin can picture his mother shaking her head as Nimueh tells her about some bloke she met.

Arthur has gone to get some milk from the store down the street, he's not gone far but Merlin doesn't like being away from him just the same. It's just his mother, Nimueh in the house and he's not in the mood to talk to his cousin. It didn't take long but he can she hasn't changed much, still the same trouble maker from all those years ago; the wild and untamable girl that often got them into trouble.

"Merlin… uh, hi" came the unsure voice of that man that was his father.

Tired eyes open slowly, adjusting to the dimly lit room "Hey." He hasn't thought about this man much lately, school and graduation have been so stressful that it leaves little time to eat let alone think. So he hadn't let Balinor play into his mind, he simply postponed the 'my father is back' stress for a later date. And that date was not now. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"You're mother invited me over last minute" he replied pleased "she has been trying hard to understand why I left her."

"Does she know about the deal that went wrong?" sitting up, Merlin studied his father with vigilance.

"Yes, yes, of course." He nodded "she just doesn't understand why it took so long for me to come back."

"Why did it take so long?"

"I had to make sure that the man that murdered my parents wasn't after me anymore." He said promptly "anyway… how are you feeling?"

"Tired… and tired."

"My mother said she slept so many hours with me" he chuckled, strolling into the room further. "Good to be out of school?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Did you enjoy your school years?"

"Not really" he shrugged "kinda got bullied."

"I'm sorry."

Merlin had to force back the eye roll. "Not your fault."

"I should have been here to protect you."

Looking up Merlin couldn't hold back the flash of annoyance that stirred within. "Well you left that's that. None of it matters any more anyway, schools over and I'm perfectly happy."

"Well… that's good, of course" he said, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets "It's just-"

"-It's just what?" Merlin cut across rudely.

"Uther is a powerful man, Merlin and he doesn't want his son to be with you, he has some stupid idea that he owns this town and that if Arthur is with you people will think he is weak for having a gay son. He is willing to try anything to break you two up."

Merlin swallowed his fear, memories of Sophia's threats flashing in his mind, her car crashing into him leaving him feeling ill. "Did he ask you to break us up?" He managed around the jump in his throat and the tears threatening to spill.

"Not yet," he replied evenly "but he has invited me over this weekend for drinks, I can only imagine that he'll bring it up then."

"And what will you say? Merlin challenged.

A grin spread across Balinor's aging face. "I'll politely tell him to shove it up his non-founding-family-ass."

**Alright guys I'm going on a break to write up some new chapters (cause I have nothing written after this chapter) and get ready for Christmas =)**

**Hope you guys have a fantastic Christmas and a Happy New Year! **


End file.
